comenzar de nuevo
by charlieDi
Summary: Quinn luego de su accidente pierde la memoria, olvida los 2 ultimos años de su vida y nuevos sentimientos comienzan a aparecer
1. Chapter 1

Siento mi cabeza explotar, un dolor intenso recorre mi cuerpo para quedarse en mi cabeza. La luz comienza a molestar en mis ojos que aun mantengo cerrados, las voces que se sentían lejanas comienzan a aclararse, quiero abrir mis ojos pero se sienten pesados, mi cuerpo se siente igual de pesado. Escucho las voces, reconozco la de mi madre, la otra jamás la he escuchado. Trato de abrir mis ojos, la luz me sega por un momento pero ya puedo reconocer a mi madre, se ve un poco diferente a como la recuerdo, me mira y se sorprende de verme despierta

J: Quinn! - me dice acercándose a donde estoy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Enfoco mi vista en el hombre que me ve con una mirada extraña, sorprendido quizá, no lo sé, no lo conozco, se acerca a mi vestido de blanco

D: Sra. Fabray, salga de la habitación, necesitamos revisar a su hija – le dice a mi madre

Lo logro ver mejor es alto, algo canoso con grandes lentes, algo moreno pero no tanto. Toma una linterna pequeña de su bolsillo y la apunta a mis ojos, la luz me vuelve a cegar, no dice nada solo anota en unos papeles que lleva con él.

D: tranquila Quinn estas en un hospital, tuviste un accidente en tu auto, deves estar tranquila al pareces todo está bien –

Aún no he dicho ni una palabra, estoy tan confundida, un accidente en auto? Y dijo en Mi auto, me confunde más.

Q: mamá, quiero ver a mi mamá – la voz me sale rasposa casi inaudible

D: claro, ahora la hago pasar, ella te explicara todo mejor – me dice y se dirige a la puerta, me madre esta esperando, apenas abre la puerta la veo, todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas

J: como esta doctor? Se pondrá bien? – pregunta casi sin aire

D: tranquila Judy, esta todo bien a simple vista –

Mamá me mira y se acerca a mi llorando y me abraza me quejo un poco todavía me duele el cuerpo

J: lo siento hija – me dice al haberme escuchado

Q: que paso mamá? Dónde estoy? – intento sentarme pero me duele mucho todo como para hacerlo

J: tranquila amor, no te muevas. Tuviste un accidente en tu auto –

Q: en mi auto? – estoy confundida no tengo auto, soy muy chica para tener uno ni siquiera se conducir

Judy vio la cara confundida de Quinn

J: tranquila Quinn tienes que descansar –

Q: no quiero descansar me siento bien… espera me llamaste Quinn – ahora estoy mas confundida

Judy la miro sin entender y en eso entra otra ver el Doctor a revisar que todo este bien.

D: Judy – la llama el doctor – hay dos chicas que están esperando ver a Quinn, les dije que te preguntaría primero –

J: esta bien debe ser Santana yo la hago pasar – dijo levantándose a abrir la puerta

Vi a una chica morena alta de "grandes atributos" esperen es Santana?

S: hola Q, despertaste! – me dijo

Q: oh por Dios Santana! Cunado creciste tanto? – pregunto con cara asombrada mirando sin disimulo los pechos de Santana. Todos miraron a la rubia confundidos

Hola Quinn – dijo la chica que estaba al lado de Santana

Q: hola – respondió dudosa mirando a Santana y a su madre

Como te sientes? – volvió a decir

Q: bien – respondió aun mas confundida, miro a su mama y le dijo:

Q: mama quien es ella? -


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es mi primer fic, la historia no es completamente igual a la serie, el accidente y la boda de Rachel paso un año antes que en glee. Si tienen dudas o opiniones no duden en decirme. El capitulo no es muy largo ni muy interesante xD**

**Disfruten de capitulo ;D **

Todos la mimaron confundidos, sin saber que decir.

S: Q estas bien? No la reconoces? Es Britt –

Realmente en mi cabeza no habían recuerdos de ella, no la reconocía.

Q: con el ceños fruncido miro a Judy – no, no se quién es –

El doctor se acercó rápidamente a ella, reviso una y otra vez todos los papeles sin encontrar una explicación

D: ok tranquila, te are unas preguntas e intenta responderlas, de acuerdo – me dijo yo solo asentí sin entender nada, mamá ni Santana ni la otra chica rubia decían nada solo me miraban

D: puedes decirme tu nombre? –

Q: Lucy Fabray –

D: sabes en qué fecha estamos? –

Q: amm… eehh – dijo Q con el ceño fruncido intentando recordar la fecha – no, no lo se – comenzaba a inquietarse, no se acordaba de eso.

D: está bien, no te preocupes. – sabes mi nombre o quién soy?

Q: yo… no lo sé –

D: que es lo último que recuerdas? –

Q: con el ceño más fruncido respondió – creo que arreglando mis cosas para ir al campamento- dijo mirando a Judy que ya no escondía sus lágrimas

D: está bien tranquila de acuerdo – dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba – necesito que salgan de la habitación por favor – dijo, miro a Quinn – intenta dormir un poco, le diré a la enfermera que te de algo para el dolor y para que duermas – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

D: Judy – llamo el doctor

J: que tiene Hiram – dijo Judy con San y Britt a su lado

D: al parecer Quinn sufrió una lesión cerebral con pérdida de memoria, no se a que nivel, estas lesiones son complicadas, puede que sea el shock pos accidente, la dejaremos una semana mas para hacer exámenes y intentar ayudarla a recobrar la memoria –

J: se pondrá bien? Recordará todo? –

D: no lo se, no es una perdida completa, pero no se en que nivel, eso te lo podre decir luego de los exámenes –

J: gracias Hiram, oh una cosa mas, creo que tendremos que explicarle, lo aras tu o tenemos que hacerlo nosotras – dijo refiriéndose a San y a Britt

D: que te parece si lo hacemos todos? – dijo y Judy asintió con la cabeza – bueno eso haremos, ahora la enfermera le dio algo para dormir, despertara como en una hora, por mientras ire a arreglar todo para los exámenes, si quieren pueden hacerle compañía –

**Una hora y media mas tarde…**

Con Quinn ya despierta y todos en silencio buscando la forma de explicarlo, Quinn ya no aguanto más rompiendo el silencio

Q: y alguien me va a decir que me esta pasando? – dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia

D: bueno supongo como soy tu doctor tengo que explicarte lo que pasa – dijo haciendo una pausa – tuviste un accidente automovilístico en el cual tuviste diferentes daños, como ya te diste cuenta te fracturaste la muñeca y un par de costillas y bueno aparte de eso te diste un golpe en la cabeza, y tuviste una lesión cerebral, aún no sabemos en que grado pero afecto a tu memoria mas específicamente a tus recuerdos de los dos últimos años –

No había ninguna reacción en la rubia y esto ya comenzaba a preocupar a todos, hasta que hablo

Q: olvide los 2 últimos años de mi vida? –

D: aprox. Por lo que nos dijiste tu último recuerdo fue poco después de terminar la preparatoria –

Silencio solo eso había en ese cuarto de hospital

Q: que edad tengo? – pregunto confundida

J: 16 casi 17, falta poco para tu cumpleaños –

Q: ósea que estoy en secundaria? En que año voy? –

S: estamos en tercer año –

Q: ok. Estoy un poco confundida es mucho que procesar – dijo tranquilamente, lo que sorprendió a todos. Esperaban gritos y una Quinn histérica, pero solo fue eso para alivio de todos.

D: mientras procesas todo necesito hablar con Judy a solas - dijo levantándose e incitando a Judy que saliera con el.

S: estas bien Q, te veo muy tranquila – dijo San algo preocupada

Q: estoy bien San, solo es algo complicado de procesar – dijo tranquilamente

Q: San necesito hacerte una pregunta –

S: dime –

Q: como rayos creciste tanto en dos años? – le dijo riéndose y contagiando a las otras dos

S: jajaja maldita Fabray – le dijo con la misma risa de las otras dos rubias

Q: Britt verdad? – dijo cuándo calmaron un poco la risa, la rubia alta solo asintió – también eras mi amiga? Siento no poder recordarte – le dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada

B: tranquila Q éramos y seguiremos siendo amigas – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Q: y ustedes saben como fue mi accidente? –

S: bueno si, sabemos lo que nos dijeron aquí –

Q: Iba con alguien o algo? –

B: ibas sola –

Q: y a donde iba? –

S: bueno te dirigías a la boda de Berry –

Q: quien es Berry? –

B: se llama Rachel y es nuestra compañera en el club glee –

Q: club glee? –

S: si es un estúpido club de canto y baile de la escuela –

Q: y Rachel es mi amiga? –

B: si es nuestra amiga y creo que en un rato llegara, ha venido todos los días desde que estas aquí –

Q: hace cuanto estoy aquí? –

B: mmm… casi tres semanas –

Q: chicas necesito levantarme al baño me ayudan? –

S: puedes levantarte? – pregunto desconfiada

Q: si, la enfermera me dijo que si pero con cuidado –

Se levantaron las dos chicas a ayudar a la rubia a levantarse

Q: de aquí no necesito ayuda – les dijo en la puerta del baño

S: aquí te esperamos –


	3. Chapter 3

En otra parte del hospital entraba una chica morena como cada día, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Quinn con un ramo de flores en la mano. Caminando lentamente hacia el ascensor que daba al piso donde se encontraba la rubia.

En el baño con un poco de dificultad se levantaba Quinn del inodoro y dándose vuelta hacia el espejo y quedando impactada por lo que veía. Lo ultimo que recordaba era ser gordita con grandes lentes, frenos en los dientes y su nariz no se veía como ella la recordaba. Siguió bajando la mirada sin poder creerlo – oh por Dios! – dijo cuando llego a su abdomen mirándolo sin poder creerlo – tengo abdominales marcados – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La morena ya estaba en la puerta abriéndola lentamente encontrándose con Santana y Britt dentro, la primera en verla fue Britt que se acerco feliz a Rachel regalándole un abrazo

B: Rach! Quinn despertó! –

R: que? - dijo sorprendida y feliz

S: si pero… - no alcanzo a terminar cuando la rubia sale del baño

Q: San! San! Cuando paso esto?! – estaba feliz y sorprendida con su abdomen al descubierto con la bata de hospital solo cubriendo del pecho hacia arriba sin darse cuenta de que ya no estaban solas.

Q: mira San! Se siente duro, oh por Dios es genial! – dijo sin levantar la mirada

S: Quinn – dijo Santana pero la rubia no la escuchaba

Q: mira! Podría rayar queso aquí – dijo riéndose de su propio chiste

Rachel se había quedado estática viendo el abdomen de la rubia (" _se ve tan tierna, algo diferente") _

S: Quinn! – dijo levantando la voz sorprendiendo a todas las presentes, Quinn levanto la mirada sorprendida por el tono de San, pero mas asombrada quedo con la chica frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa que podía derretir un iceberg, ("_oh por Dios quien es ella? Es preciosa")_ pensaba Quinn

R: hola Quinn – le dijo pero no tuvo ninguna reacción de parte de la rubia, Quinn seguía en su mundo viendo a Rachel, sentía una extraña atracción como si fuera un imán, no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, sin escuchar nada a su alrededor seguía mirando a aquella chica morena que no sabia quien era todavía.

Quinn! – gritó Santana junto con Britt viendo que la rubia no reaccionaba

Q: que? Ah que paso? Porque gritan – pregunto asustada

B: te quedaste colgada viendo a Rachel –

Q:… Rachel – dijo en un susurro

R: hola Quinn – dijo otra vez

Q: h-hola – dijo todavía sin salir completamente de su estupor

S: Berry tenemos algo que decirte antes de que sigas aquí – dijo San mirando a la morena, Rachel solo le devolvió la mirada

S: Q perdió la memoria – dijo sin anestesia

R: que?! Dijo sin creerle ni una palabra

B: bueno no tan así Rach. Solo olvido los dos últimos años –

R: es una broma verdad – dijo mirando a Santana y Britt, a Santana no le creería ni una palabra, su relación nunca fue buena pero se hablaban un poco, pero en la mirada de Britt solo había honestidad además Britt era su amiga jamás le mentiría.

Volvió su mirada a la rubia y esta todavía la miraba fijamente ("_porque me mira así tengo algo en la cara o recupero la memoria al verme o solo recordó que éramos enemigas y que me odiaba")_ pensaba Rachel.

S: bueno Q nosotras tenemos que irnos, pero volveremos mañana – dijo San despidiéndose

B: adiós Q mañana volvemos y traeremos a Lord que te extraña mucho – dijo sonriendo

S y B: adiós Berry-Rach – dijeron a la vez saliendo de la habitación

El silencio inundo la habitación por unos minutos hasta que la rubia lo rompió

Q: mmm Rachel? – dijo llamando su atención – sabes quién es lord? – pregunto con una sonrisa, en ese instante la morena se relajó devolviéndole la sonrisa

R: Lord es el gato de Britt, no creo que lo traiga no lo dejaran pasar – dijo al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia – como te sientes? –

Q: bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza pero nada grabe – dijo regalándole una sonrisa

R: no me recuerdas verdad? –

Q: lo siento intento recordarte pero no puedo –

R: no te preocupes, luego me recordaras y si no los haces nos podemos conocer de nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa que dejo a la rubia con la mente en blanco

R: Quinn, Quinn! –

Q: ahh? Si lo siento –

R: te pasa mucho? Eso de quedarte colgada –

Q: no no, bueno no lo se solo llevo un par de horas despierta –

R: oh claro, porque recuerdas a Santana y a Britt y a los demás no? –

Q: en realidad a Britt no la recuerdo, pero si esta con Santana debe ser mi amiga –

R: y a Santana si la recuerdas? –

Q: si, a ella si, por lo que dijo el doctor solo olvide los últimos dos años y a Santana la conozco desde mucho antes –

R: oh entiendo – dijo dejando de hablar unos minutos, quedando la habitación el silencio

Q: entonces tu eres la Rachel que se iba a casar? – pregunto Quinn rompiendo el silencio

R: recuerdas eso? – Pregunto sorprendida

Q: no, Santana y Britt me dijeron que iba a tu boda cuando tuve el accidente –

R: lo siento tanto Quinn fue todo mi culpa jamás debí enviarte ese estúpido mensaje mientras conducías – dijo llorando desconsoladamente

Q: que? No, no tranquila no llores, ven siéntate a mi lado – dijo haciendo un espacio en su cama para la morena. Rachel solo la miro en silencio tratando de controlar su llanto, se acercó e hiso lo que Quinn le pidió

Q: no fue tu culpa Rach, es algo que solo paso – dijo comprensiva, la morena la miro sorprendida y feliz con una mirada intensa que hiso intimidarse a la rubia

Q: porque me miras así? –

R: me dijiste Rach – dijo sin creérselo

Q: yo… lo siento no me di cuenta, si no te gust…-

R: claro que me gusta – dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia – es solo que nunca me habías dicho así –

Q: oh pensé que no te gustaba y lo había arruinado – dijo aliviada haciendo una pequeña pausa – Rach? – pregunto mirándola – enserio era tu boda? Lo digo porque eres muy joven y hermosa, a menos que tu novio o marido sea un super modelo que no quieres dejar escapar, eres demasiado joven y linda como para hacer algo así –

R: en realidad no me case, cuando estaba en al altar tu mama me llamo para avisarme que habías tenido el accidente y Sali corriendo a verte –

Q: enserio hiciste eso? – dijo haciendo una pausa – tan buenas amigas somos? – pregunto inocentemente

R: es… es complicado, nuestra amistad desde el principio fue complicada pero siempre estuvimos la una para la otra – dijo algo nerviosa

Justo cuando iba a preguntar porque tocaron la puerta y enseguida entro el doctor.

D: oh hola Rach, no sabia que estabas aquí – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente

R: hola papa, llegue ase un rato y me quede hablando con Quinn y no pase a verte –

D: viniste sola? –

R: no papi me trajo, tenía que venir a arreglar unos papeles, debe estar en su oficina –

D: bueno, solo venía a decirles que la hora de visita ya termino. Y Rach mi turno ya termina asique si quieres te vas conmigo –

R: claro papa solo me despido de Quinn y voy contigo –

D: claro hija, te estaré esperando –

R: bueno Quinn debo irme pero vendré mañana –

Q: claro aquí estaré –dijo regalándole una sonrisa

R: hasta mañana – dijo acercándose y regalándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando con cara de idiota a la rubia.

**Mmm creo que todos los capítulos serán cortitos o no mucho mas largos.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, gracias por el apoyo y el amor son geniales, sigan dejando sus comentarios y opiniones. Besos a todas y todos nos leemos pronto ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos siento no haber subido nada durante tanto tiempo estube sin internet y bueno por eso fue, sin nada mas que decir aquí tienen otro capitulo disfrutenlo :D**

La noche paso rápido para la rubia, había sido un día agotador con mucha información que procesar pero a pesar de todo se sentía bien y tranquila.

El día llego y junto con el se venía un montón de exámenes que se debía hacer. La mañana paso rápido entre tanta máquina y personas que había en cada dala donde debía estar.

Llegaba la tarde y eso era lo que la rubia esperaba con ansias, ver a sus amigas y estar acompañada. Además así su madre podría volver a casa sin estar preocupada por ella aunque sea solo un rato.

Y como el día anterior llegaba Santana junto a Britt a su habitación del hospital

S: hola rubia! – dijo Santana con una alegría inusual en ella

Q: hola San, porque tan contenta? – dijo con una sonrisa radiante

S: por na… -

B: porque tuvimos nuestra sesión de besos de señoritas antes de venir – dijo Britt con naturalidad

S: Britt!-dijo Santana sonrojada al máximo

Q: eh? – dijo la rubia con cara de confundida y sin entender a que se refería Britt

S: oh… emmm bueno es que Britt es mi novia – dijo ya menos sonrojada pero nerviosa por la reacción de Quinn

Q: … - silencio eso fue todo lo que hubo en esa habitación

S: Q di algo – dijo asustada por el silencio de la rubia

Q: que?.. oh si, bueno ahora que me lo dices encajan ciertas cosas –

S: que! Que cosas?! –

Q: bueno abecés te quedabas viendo fijo a las chicas mayores o a las porristas – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

S: que?! Eso no es verdad! –

B: oh claro que si San aun lo haces – dijo muy tranquila Britt y Santana sonrojándose

S: entonces no te molesta que Britt sea mi novia? – pregunto un poco mas relajada pero aun nerviosa

Q: claro que no! Además Britt es muy hermosa –

S: hey cuidado Fabray! Que yo también veía como mirabas a las porristas – dijo molestando a una ahora sonrojada rubia

Q: que! No… yo… no… yo – dijo nerviosa y balbuceando bajando la mirada apenada

S: ja! Fabray! Dijo levantando la voz divertida – lo sabia!Jajaja además solo te molestaba – dijo riendo junto con Britt

Q: no molestes San – dijo sonrojada – necesito preguntarles algo chicas –

B: que cosa? –

Q: bueno ,emm… ustedes saben como era mi relación con Rachel antes del accidente? -

S: porque quieres saber eso? –

Q: ayer Rach me dijo que nuestra relación no era la mejor pero siempre estuvimos la una para la otra pero no me dijo porque –

S: bueno… en Mckenley todo se separa por la pirámide social, están los deportistas y las porristas en lo mas alto y los perdedores que están al final –

Q: y eso que tiene que ver? –

S: nosotras somos porristas Q , y por cierto tu eres nuestra capitana –

Q: quee!? – grito sorprendida

B: así es Q tu eres la capitana de las porristas –

Q: no lo puedo creer aunque eso explica mis cuadritos – dijo con una sonrisa, en realidad le encantaba su abdomen

S: puedo continuar? –

Q: claro claro –

S: como decía somos porristas y eso nos hace estar en lo mas alto y ser populares y Berry pertenece al glee club y eso la hace automáticamente una perdedora –

Q: y…? – dijo incitándola a continuar

S: y… bueno los populares se encargan de hacerle la vida a cuadros a los perdedores, y como tu eres la capitana era algo como tu pasa tiempo molestar y hacer sufrir a Berry – termino de narrar la latina

Q: no puede ser, que clase de persona soy – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

B: tranquila Q hace un tiempo atrás las dos acercaron y dejaron todo eso atrás y ahora son amigas – dijo Britt intentando hacer sentir mejor a la rubia de ojos verdes

S: si rubia no te sientas mal, hace tiempo que Berry te perdono por eso –

Q: aun así creo que le pediré disculpas, ella ayer fue muy linda conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa, San solo la miro sin entender la sonrisa de la rubia. Y así pasaron las horas, entre historias y cosas banales.

Ya era tarde estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que Rach la fuera a visitar, San y Britt ya se habían marchado y estaba un tanto aburrida. Aprovechando el tiempo a solas intentaba recordar algo buscando en su cabeza pero nada llegaba y la estaba frustrando mucho. Escucho dos golpes en la puerta y se asomó una chica morena sacando una inmensa sonrisa a la rubia

R: hola Quinn! – dijo una alegre morena con una bolsa en su mano

Q: hola Rach! Creí que ya no venias –

R: oh lo siento, me retrase un poco pero traje algo para compensarte – dijo con una sonrisa y levantando la bolsa que traía con ella

Q: compensarme? Que… que es? –dijo una ansiosa rubia desde la cama

R: woow tranquila rubia – dijo bromeando – te traigo… fiesta de pudin! – dijo haciendo una pausa – pensé que aquí no te darían algo rico para comer asique traigo algo delicioso para ti – le dijo sacando un montos de potecitos de la bolsa y dándole una cuchara a Q

Q: en serio!? Gracias Rach, aquí no me han dado nada muy bueno solo algo que no tenia sabor a nada –

R: no es nada lo hago con gusto – dijo terminando de sacar todos los potecitos – bueno tenemos de… mmm vainilla, chocolate, caramelo, frambuesa, y esos que no se muy bien de que son pero con deliciosos… por cual quieres empezar? –

Q: mmm creo que por… el de caramelo –

R: aquí tienes – dijo dándoselo a la rubia

Q: oh por Dios!Esta delicioso – dijo dándole el primer bocado y disfrutando al máximo. Rachel solo la miraba con adoración y una sonrisa que ya no podía ser mas grande

Q: Rach… - dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos

R: mmm? – dijo mirándola todavía con una sonrisa boba

Q: vas a comer conmigo? –

R: quieres que lo haga? –

Q: sii! Ven aquí – dijo corriéndose en la cama haciendo un espacio para que Rachel se acostara junto a ella

R: esta bien – dijo sentándose en el lugar

Q: toma - le dijo poniendo la cuchara frente a su boca, Rachel la miro confundida y nerviosa jamás pensó que algo así pasaría en su vida. Quinn dándole pudin en la boca y compartiendo la misma cuchara, así que acerco su boca y acepto gustosa el bocado que le ofrecía la rubia

R: oh de verdad esta delicioso – dijo disfrutando al máximo

Y así pasaron la tarde las dos chicas, intercambiando turno para ver quien le daba a quien en la boca, disfrutando de la compañía y de los pudines. Llego la hora de partida de la morena y así acabo el día para la rubia con una sonrisa en su cara que cada minuto se haciamas grande mientras recordaba la fantástica tarde que tubo.


	5. Chapter 5

Y así pasaron los días con rapidez, con visitas de las tres chicas donde le contaban un poco como era su vida, sus compañeros, el instituto, el glee club, aunque no recordara a Britt le caía muy bien, era agradable y sincera aunque a veces decía comentarios sin sentido y hablaba de su gato como si fuera una persona, pero era parte de su encanto y estaba Rachel ella era divertida, hablaba mucho, a veces era desesperante pero eso era algo que dejaba idiotizada a la rubia, su voz, su manera de hablar aun no la había escuchado cantar pero imaginaba que era algo único, se suponía, era la líder del glee club por algo no?.

El último día en el hospital para la rubia, estaba ansiosa ya no quería seguir ahí, le encantaban las visitas y estar con sus amigas pero no veía ni el sol, estaba ansiosa por ver como estaba su casa y su habitación.

Escucho un par de golpes en la puerta y el doctor Hiram entraba con una sonrisa a la habitación

D: como estas hoy Quinn? –

Q: muy bien Hiram, estoy ansiosa de ver como a cambiado todo afuera – decía con una sonrisa, ya había confianza con el doctor que el mismo le pidió que lo llamara por su nombre

D: eso esta muy bien, pero recuerda que debes tomarlo con calma aun tienes las costillas rotas y la muñeca –

q. si tranquilo Doc lo are todo con calma – justo en ese momento entraba Judy con una pequeña maleta para la rubia

j: hola Hiram, hola hija lista para volver a casa? –

Q: claro mama –

D: hola Judy, que bueno que llegas así puedo decirte las indicaciones que debe tomar Quinn – dijo haciendo una pausa – bueno primero que nada tomarse todo con calma, nada de ejercicios, movimientos bruscos esta bien? –

Q y J: si - dijeron al mismo tiempo

D: también debe tomar sus medicinas – las dos asintieron – y por ultimo estaría bien que Quinn volviera a su rutina normal, ir al instituto y hacer tu vida, salir con tus amigos – dijo mirando a la rubia menor

Q: genial! Ya quiero volver al instituto, no recuerdo como era pero estoy ansiosa – dijo moviéndose y demostrando una clara ansiedad

D: mmm… tendremos que ver esa ansiedad también pero esa será la próxima vez que vengas – dijo notando la persistente ansiedad de la rubia y anotando algo en su libreta continuo – puede que sea ansiedad del momento pero si persiste tendremos que ver que asemos – dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Q: esta bien, a que hora me puedo ir? –

D: jaja tranquila pequeña, puedes irte cuando quieras ya estas oficialmente dada de alta – le dijo sonriendo al ver la inocencia y actitud de Quinn, al parecer la rubia todavía no se creía que tenía 16 años, pensándolo bien ella aun creía que tenía 14 y eso se notaba en su actitud e inocencia

J: muchas gracias por todo Hiram –

D: no es nada, espero que nos visiten pronto son bienvenidas en mi casa cuando quieran –

Q: gracias Hiram – dijo dándole un abrazo cariñoso, le había tomado cariño a su doctor en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos

Así Hiram salió de la habitación despidiéndose de ambas, Quinn tomo la maleta y se cambió rápidamente con ayuda de Judy, una vez cambiada salieron de la habitación despidiéndose de todos en el lugar, Quinn con su nueva inocencia le había robado el corazón a varias enfermeras que la veían como una hija pequeña, entre abrazos y hasta luego salieron del hospital directo a casa.

Camino a casa todo era nuevo y viejo a la vez pero la rubia recordaba la mayoría de los lugares y edificios algunos parecían remodelados y otros seguían igual a como los recordaba.

Llegaron a casa y todo se veía igual, solo por pequeños detalles en la decoración pero todo como lo recordaba y llego el momento que la rubia tanto esperaba ver su habitación, estaba completamente remodelada con muchos libros y fotografías, las paredes de un rosa pálido, mas pálido que el rosa brillante que tenía hace 2 años pero le gusto el color, un escritorio con una computadora ("_eso no lo recuerdo")_ pensó la rubia y muchas cosas mas que no recordaba, un televisor, DVD's, cd's y muchas cosas que luego descubriría

J: hija tengo que salir un rato no te molesta que te deje sola? –

Q: no tranquila mama creo que me recostare un rato –

J: quieres que te traiga algo? –

Q: mmm… no, no lo se, lo que tu quieras –

J: esta bien, vuelvo luego no demorare mucho – Se acercó y beso su frente y salió.

Pasaron un par de horas y despertó por el rugido de su estómago, no había comido desde el desayuno que le dieron antes de salir del hospital. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina y comió de todo lo que encontró y se fue a ver televisión. Minutos después escucho la puerta y entro Judy con más bolsas de las que sus manos podían aguantar

Q: hola má – dijo levantándose a ayudar con las bolsas – que tanto traes –

J: uff… de todo, pase por el centro comercial y te traje un regalo – le dijo con una sonrisa

Q: enserio? Que es? - Le pregunto con una sonrisa mas grande que la de Judy

J: toma – dijo dándole una caja, que no tardo ni dos segundos en arrancar el papel

Q: un celular? – dijo mirando la caja

J: si te gusta? Me dijeron que era el mas moderno –

Q: esta genial mamá, gracias – dijo dándole un abrazo – tendré que aprender a usarlo pero me encanta –

J:antes del accidente tenías uno parecido, creo que un poco mas antiguo la versión anterior o algo así, tu padre te lo regalo para tu cumpleaños anterior –

Q: amm… mamá apropósito donde esta papá? – pregunto extrañada, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital no la visito, ni llamo y nadie lo nombraba.

Judy había olvidado totalmente ese gran detalle, como le explicaba a Quinn que su padre Russel la había engañado y resultado de eso se divorciaran, tenia una tarea difícil.

Q: mamá? – pregunto al ver la palidez de su madre

J: veras hija con tu padre tuvimos muchos problemas en el ultimo tiempo y por el bien de los dos que lo mejor era el divorcio –

La rubia palideció, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, que le digan que olvido 2 años de su vida no era nada comparado con esto, su padre el que ella admiraba y quería sobre todas las cosas ya no estaba ahí para ella

Q: donde esta? – pregunto cuando le salió la voz en un susurro entrecortado por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir

J: el se fue del país, creo que ahora vive en Londres –

Q: que paso? Porque se divorciaron? – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas

J: hija eso no importa, lo importante es que tu padre te ama y cuida aunque este lejos, el sigue amándote como siempre – se le partía el corazón ver a su hija sufrir por culpa de ella y su ex esposo

Q: c- creo que me iré a dormir, no quiero seguir pensando en esto – dijo levantándose para ir a su cuarto

J: lo siento mucho hija – le dijo antes que la rubia menor desapareciera escaleras arriba


	6. Chapter 6

Paso el fin de semana bastante rápido ambientándose y intentando superar la noticia de sus padres.

Lunes, Tan esperado y ansiado lunes, después de que su madre el sábado le diera la noticia de que podría comenzar a ir al instituto otra vez había esperado ansiosa este día.

J: estas lista Quinnie – escucho gritar a su madre desde la cocina

Q: si mamá ya voy – respondió con un grito. Bajo la escalera tan rápido que casi cae en el último escalón

Q: ya estoy má! –

J: desayuna rápido que debemos irnos – dijo arreglando sus cosas.

En la puerta del William Mckinley bajaban dos rubias de su auto en dirección a la oficina del director

En que puedo ayudarla? – pregunto una mujer robusta

J: soy Judy Fabray, tengo una cita con el director –

Claro pase la esta esperando –

J: gracias – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, toco la puerta y se escucho un adelante del otro lado

DF: buenos días señora Fabray – le dijo el hombre con su extraño acento hindú

J: buenos días director Figgins –

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato cosas sobre la escuela, hasta que se despidieron y Judy se fue dejando a Quinn con el director

Df: bueno Quinn, tu madre ya me informo de toda tu situación. Como olvidaste tus últimos años te asignaremos un tutor para que te ayude y siéntete libre de preguntar todas tus dudas a los maestros. Ahora vendrá la presidenta estudiantil para que te haga un recorrido y te acompañe a tus clases – termino de decir y sonó la puerta

Df: adelante – dijo mirando a la puerta

Disculpe director pero la presidenta Brittany no pudo venir porque tenia entrenamiento y me mando en su representación – la sonrisa de Quinn no podía ser mas grande, ni siquiera se había dado vuelta a mirar pero había reconocido esa voz desde la primera palabra

Df: esta bien señorita Berry. Ya retírense que llegaran tarde a clases, señorita Fabray pídale su horario a mi secretaria –

Salieron de la oficina sin decir nada, la rubia ya sabia que Rachel no aguantaba mucho en silencio y no se equivoco

R: y que te parece el instituto? –

Q: bueno aun no he visto mucho, espero que mi guía me lo enseñe todo – la sonrisa ya no le cabía en la cara, estaba feliz de que fuera Rachel la que le enseñara todo y acompañara a sus clases

R: este es tu casillero – dijo parándose frente a el – y el de ahí es el mío - dijo apuntando uno de en frente

Q: gracias pero creo que no recuerdo mi clave –

R: si claro, estas olvidadiza últimamente – dijo en tono de broma

Q: jaja si no se que me pasa – le respondió en el mismo tono

R: luego le preguntas a Santana creo que ella lo sabe, cual es tu primera clase? –

Q: eehhh química –

R: ok la mía es historia – dijo dirigiéndose al salón de la rubia – te estaré esperando aquí al final de la clase – le dijo en la puerta del salón

Q: claro gracias aquí te veo – le regalo una sonrisa y entro a su clase

Se dirigió a un asiento cerca de la ventana a lo lejos se veía el campo de futbol y las gradas, perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó a su lado

Hola – le dijo el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos

Q: hola – respondió

Soy Mike Chang, se que no me recuerdas asique me quise presentar –

Q: gracias eres el primero que lo hace, hasta el momento nadie lo a echo –

M: como va tu primer día en Mckinley? –

Q: bueno no es como si llevara mucho tiempo todavía aun no empieza la primera clase – le dijo con una sonrisa contagiando al chico con la misma

M: tienes razón, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme –

Q: claro gracias Mike –

Llego la maestra y la clase siguió con normalidad, con muchas dudas por parte de la rubia.

Sonó la campana para el primer receso y entre cansada y frustrada comenzó a guardar sus cosas, entro la morena y se acerco a la rubia

R: como estuvo tu primera clase? –

Q: agotadora –

R: te ves cansada – dijo observándola

Q: mmm mas frustrada que otra cosa, no recuerdo nada de lo que decía a maestra –

R: tranquila ok, ya te adaptaras y entenderás, no es tan difícil – dijo dándole un poco de aliento al ver la frustración de la chica – vamos a desayunar, Finn y los chico del glee club nos esperan –

Q: quien es Finn? –

R: uh Finn es mi novio –

Q: woow por fin conoceré al super modelo con el que te ibas a casar – le dijo recordando la broma del hospital

R: sii… supermodelo – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible y desviando la mirada

Se dirigieron a la cafetería, por el camino la mayoría de los estudiantes veía a Quinn como un bicho raro se sentía extraña, nadie le hablaba ni se acercaba se preguntaba si no tenia amigos por la forma en que la miraban

R: estas bien? – le pregunto al verla un poco nerviosa y tensa

Q: si solo estoy un poco nerviosa de conoces a los chicos –

R: tranquila ellos son nuestros amigos – dijo y se dirigieron a la mesa donde los chicos se encontraban

R: hola chicos miren a quien traje – dijo dándole una mirada a la rubia, mercedes fue la primera en hablar

M: hola rubia! Te vez bien – le dijo levantándose a darle un abrazo – soy Mercedes – dijo y siguió – ellos son Sam, Kurt, Blaine, tina – y así presento a todos dándole un pequeño saludo mientras los nombraba – y el es Finn – dijo apuntándolo la rubia frunció el ceño (_enserio? Es el mismo Finn de Rachel)_

Q: Finn, el novio de Rach? – pregunto inconscientemente

F: woow veo que te han hablado de mi – dijo mirando a la morena con cara de tonto

Q: en realidad no, hoy es la primera vez que lo hace – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose donde Santana le guardaba un lugar

S: hey rubia! Como va el primer día? –

Q: horrible, no recuerdo nada – dijo echando pequeñas miradas hacia donde estaba la morena con su novio, cosa que Santana se dio cuenta. Siguió el desayuno disfrutando de lo que había comprado minutos antes en silencio observando a todos en aquella mesa, en especial a Rachel

S: no la mires tanto que se va a desgastar – le dijo bromeando

Q: que? Yo no miro a nadie – dijo desviando a mirada a su desayuno quedando en silencio por unos minutos

Q: San – dijo llamando la atención de la latina

S: que pasa? –

Q: enserio Rach se iba a casar con el? – dijo desviando la mirada donde los otros dos estaban al parecer discutiendo

S: si nosotras nunca estuvimos de acuerdo, en realidad tu y Britt porque a mi me da igual que el hobbit quiera arruinar su vida con willy –

Q: willy? – dijo sin entender

S: willy la orca de liberen a willy – dijo y la rubia soltó una carcajada que llamo la atención de todos en especial de la morena

Q: eres la mejor poniendo sobrenombres aunque tiene mas cara de bebe con gases – y ahora fue la latina la que soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de todos

S: ese está mucho mejor – dijo aun riéndose, cuando paro la risa dio un vistazo alrededor y vio al fondo una chica sentada sola en una mesa

Q: esa es Marley? – le pregunto a Santana

S: oh si pero… - no alcanzo a terminar cuando la rubia se paro

Q: la iré a saludar – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica

S: Quinn no… - intento decir pero la rubia ya había llegado al lado de Marley

Q: hola Marley! – le dijo con una sonrisa

Mar: porque me hablas? – le respondió con miedo y sorpresa

Q: porque no lo iba hacer? Éramos compañeras en primaria – le dijo extrañada por la actitud de la chica

Mar: porque no lo haces hace dos años, además que me mandabas una lluvia de granizado todos los días –

Q: que? – no lo creía, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo mas

Mar: no se si esto es otra de tus bromas, asique me voy antes de que me hagas algo – dijo levantándose y yéndose rápidamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews en especial a Guest y kristen Stewart cullen por el apoyo.**

La rubia no lo podía creer, ella dándole una lluvia de granizado, eso se lo habían echo a ella muchas veces antes de llegar a Mckinley, cuando aun era rellenita y usaba esos horribles lentes (_no puede ser, no puede ser, que clase de persona soy)_ eso se repetía en su mente, hasta que salió de su burbuja, cuantos minutos había estado ahí?.

La morena al verla sentada sola con la cabeza agachada se levanto hacia ella, pero antes de dar el primer paso la rubia salió rápidamente. Camino por bastante rato sin rumbo, sin darse cuenta llego a las gradas, subió hasta la última y se sentó ahí.

En otra parte del Mckinley…

F: hey Rach donde vas? – le dijo a ver que la morena se levantaba

R: voy a ver a Quinn – dijo juntando sus cosas rápidamente, prestándole poca atención

F: otra vez? – dijo algo irritado – has estado todo el día con ella, casi ni te eh visto hoy – termino de decir cada vez mas enojado

R: lo siento pero debo irme, luego nos vemos – le dijo sin mucho interés cosa que iso enojas mas al grandote.

Salió rápido de la cafetería buscando a la rubia

R: hey Britt! – dijo llegando donde estaba la rubia con otras porristas – has visto a Quinn –

B: mmm creo que se fue hacia el campo de futbol –

R: gracias Britt, debo irme – dijo para luego casi salir corriendo

La rubia estaba sentada en las gradas con la cabeza agachada mientras sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no sintió a la morena sentarse a su lado

R: estas bien? – le pregunto llamando su atención, cosa que logro porque la rubia levantó su vista – lo siento fue una pregunta tonta –

Q: no te disculpes, estoy bien – dijo intentando dejar de llorar, sacándose las lagrimas de su cara

R: entonces porque lloras? – dijo acercándose un poco

Q: todo esto es tan frustrante, por mas que intento no recuerdo nada, además que acabo de descubrir que soy un monstruo y todos aquí me odian – dijo sin poder contener sus lagrimas

R: eso no es cierto, no eres ningún monstruo, eres la persona mas increíble que conozco, además de dulce y hermosa y yo no te odio –

Q: Rach – le dijo casi inaudible – abrázame por favor –

R: tranquila ok, todo estará bien – le dijo en el abrazo mientras besaba su cabeza

Q: Rach – dijo después de unos minutos – quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice, no lo recuerdo pero se que me porte muy mal contigo – dijo mirándola a los ojos

La morena no pudo evitar perderse en esos hermosos ojos, quedando en un pequeño trance sin contestar nada, lo que comenzó aponer nerviosa a la rubia

Q: Rach… - dijo sacándola de su burbuja color verde con detalles dorados

R: que?... oh si claro, no te preocupes por eso, es el pasado además te perdone hace mucho tiempo asique no te preocupes – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa cosa que hiso sonreír a la rubia también

Q: gracias por todo Rach, eres la mejor persona que conozco –

R: no es como si conocieras a muchas – le dijo en broma

Q: jaja.. tienes razón solo conozco a Britt y Santana además Santana a veces me da un poquito de miedo – dijo lo último en un tono más bajito haciendo reír a la morena

R:Quinn? – dijo cambiando el todo divertido por uno nervioso y tímido – quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo después de clases? –

Q: en serio? Digo claro que si me encantaría –

R: genial! Luego… - no alcanzo a terminar cuando sonó el celular de la rubia interrumpiendo a la morena

Q: lo siento – dijo sacando su teléfono del bolsillo

Q: hola mamá, si mamá estoy bien, ahora me la tomo, gracias mamá te quiero adiós –

R: todo bien? –

Q: si, todo bien solo debo tomar mi medicina – dijo buscándola dentro de su bolso y sacando una botella de agua

R: oh. Emm bueno – dijo haciendo una pausa – veo que tienes celular nuevo – (_como le pido su numero sin que suene extraño quizá piense que la estoy agobiando)_

Q: oh si! Mi mamá me lo dio, tiene el mismo numero que antes aunque aun no lo se utilizar bien – dijo mirando el aparato con cara de no entenderlo para nada

R: estupendo, ya no tendré que sacarte el numero a la fuerza – dijo doltando una pequeña risita

Q: si bueno, ahora yo tendré que sacarte a la fuerza el tuyo –

R: jaja no será necesario solo espera mi llamada y lo tendrás – dijo levantándose para ir a su siguiente clase

La rubia la imito y de dirigieron juntas a sus respectivas clases

Mi: hola de nuevo! – dijo Mike sentándose al lado de la rubia

Q: hola! – respondió animada

Mi: parece que tenemos varias clases juntos, que clase tienes después? –

Q: amm déjame ver – dijo buscando su horario – tengo… literatura –

Mi: enserio yo también, déjame ver eso – dijo pidiéndole su horario a la rubia – wooow genial tenemos casi todo igual solo por matemáticas, física y historia –

Q: pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos – le dijo con una genuina sonrisa, llego el profesor y comenzó la clase quedándose todos en silencio

Q: oye Mike – le dijo bajito para que no escuchara el profesor

Mi: dime – respondió en el mismo tono

Q: nosotros éramos amigos? –

Mi: bueno la verdad no éramos muy cercanos ni íntimos –

Q: oh entiendo – dijo guardando silencio por unos minutos

Q: oye Mike – dijo de nuevo llamando la atención del chico

Mi: mmhm? – respondió mirando la pizarra

Q: quieres ser mi amigo? – dijo logrando que el chico la mirara

Mi: claro que si rubia! No tenias ni que preguntar – le dijo dándole una inmensa sonrisa

Q: genial! – dijo mas alto de lo que pretendía llamando la atención de toda la clase – lo siento – dijo cuando vio la mirada del profesor

La clase termino, estaba feliz Rachel la estaría esperando (_últimamente todos mis pensamientos tienen que ver con Rach) _y así fue como su sonrisa se borro de su cara al no ver a la morena esperando por ella pero Mike salía detrás de ella

Mi: porque esa cara Q? –

Q: eeh? Que cara? – dijo dándole una sonrisa fingida

Mi: ase unos minutos tenias una inmensa sonrisa –

Q: oh no por nada ya me voy a la siguiente clase –

Mi: nos vemos Q, tengo que ir a ver a mi novia –

Q: nos vemos Mike – dijo empezando su camino

A paso lento se dirigía a su siguiente clase, observando cada detalle del instituto y los demás chicos, a lo lejos vio como Rachel se acercaba a ella con una enorme sonrisa, pero en medio segundo vio a unas porristas pasar por su lado, una chica rubia al frente con un gran vaso de granizado y sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si algo dentro de ella le dijera que era lo que iba a pasar, y a solo unos metros de ella vio lo que presentía, la porrista rubia llenaba a su morena de ese liquido pegajoso y frio, y todos los chicos del pasillo riéndose de ella.

Pero lo que nadie creía ver nunca ocurrió, no tenia idea de lo rápida que había sido o porque lo hiso, la morena estaba petrificada viendo lo que pasaba frente a ella, solo vio un destello rubio lleno de ira irse en contra de la porrista azotándola contra los casilleros provocando un gran ruido llamando la atención de todos, Quinn llena de rabia mantenía a la porrista agarrada por el cuello contra los casilleros

Q: porque hiciste eso? - Le dijo llena de ira con sus ojos mas verdes que lo normal intimidando a la porrista

X: yo… yo … - decía la chica sin lograr responder o decir algo coherente

Q: vuelve a hacer eso y te rompo tu maldita cara – dijo la rubia con voz ronca de tanta ira, nadie creía lo que veía, ni siquiera Rachel que seguía sin poder reaccionar del asombro, jamás se imagino ver a la persona que la había atormentado por dos años de la misma manera que lo hacia la porrista ahora, defendiéndola de esa manera, sin importarle nada ni nadie, ni que todo el instituto estuviera mirándola, solo sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada minuto mas viendo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos sin entender porque..

Df: Sta. Fabray, Sta. Wilde a mi oficina ahora - se escucho con autoridad atraves del pasillo la voz del dir. Figgins


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por el apoyo :D**

Quinn poco a poco fue soltando a la porrista, saliendo de su burbuja de rabia e ira contenida, dándose cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba y el director frente a ellas con el ceño fruncido

Df: a mi oficina ahora – volvió a decir con la mirada sobre las dos rubias

Quinn dirigió su mirada hacia la morena aun sin moverse, no sabía porque había hecho todo eso, fue un impulso que no pudo controlar, volvió la mirada al director y lo siguió en silencio.

Al llegar a la oficina se sentaron frente a Figgins en silencio

Df: pueden explicarme que sucedió? –

K: ella me ataco sin razón – dijo Kitty dando una clara mentira de lo que paso

Q: que?! Eso es mentira tu atacaste a Rach – dijo levantando la voz

Df: tranquilas! – dijo con su extraño acento hindú – he visto lo que ha pasado asique no intente mentir Sta. Wilde dijo a lo que Quinn le dio una sonrisa irónica a la porrista - pero eso no justifica lo que hiso Sta. Fabray – dijo borrándole la sonrisa a nuestra rubia – llamare a sus padres y luego seguiremos con esto –

Luego de una hora y de muchas discusiones salía Judy Fabray con su hija que llevaba la mirada fija en el suelo, sin darse cuenta que a unos metros de ella la esperaba una morena impaciente sentada en el suelo. Al ver a las dos rubias caminar a la salida se paro rápidamente para llamar su atención

R: hola Sra. Fabray – dijo cuando ya estaba al frente de las rubias

J: hola querida, como estas? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa y relajando a la morena

R: bien, siento todo los que paso Sra. Fabray, fue mi culpa, Quinn solo me defendió –

J: tranquila Rachel, el Dr Figgins nos conto que paso, no fue tu culpa ni de Quinnie y esa chica ya tiene su castigo por lo que te hiso –

R: oh, eso esta bien, igual lo siento, Quinn se metió en problemas por mi –

J: oh, no esta en problemas solo la mandaron a casa hoy mañana ya puede volver –

R: emm bueno, entonces creo que dejaremos el helado para otro día – dijo dirigiéndose a Quinn

J: oh tenían planes, no te preocupes puedes venir a casa luego de la escuela – dijo metiéndose en la conversa de las chicas

Q: enserio? – dijo con ese inusual brillo en sus ojos dirigiéndose a su madre quien asintió con una sonrisa

J: bueno, te espero en el auto, adiós Rachel – dijo saliendo hacia el estacionamiento

Q: vendrás luego de la escuela? –

R: quieres que lo haga? –

Q: claro que si! – dijo mas entusiasmada de lo que pretendía

R: entonces claro que iré – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Q: te veo en la tarde, debo irme – dijo sin saber como despedirse, le provocaba un extraño nerviosismo estar cerca de la morena

R: ok, entonces te veo luego – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, para la rubia se sintió como ir al cielo y volver, dejándola en un trance del que le era difícil salir

R: Quinn? – le dijo viendo que la rubia seguía en su mundo sin moverse

Q: mmmmh? –

R: tienes que irte – le dijo sacándola de su mundo

Q: oh, si claro, nos vemos Rach – dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada y salió del instituto

La morena termino de ver como salía Quinn y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, estaba pensando en que haría esa tarde con Quinn, que no se dio cuenta cuando un cuerpo se puso frente a ella chocando y cayendo estrepitosamente hacia atrás sin ni siquiera mover el otro cuerpo

R: oooouchh – exclamo desde el suelo

F: lo siento amor, pensé que ya me habías visto, ase rato que te estoy hablando –

R: que? – dijo aun desorientada

F: estas bien? –

R: si pero no gracias a ti – le respondió enojada, de verdad le había dolido la caída

F: lo siento Rach –

R: ya esta bien no te preocupes –

F: quieres ir a un lugar mas tranquilo – le dijo dándole una sonrisa que el pensaba que era sexy

Rachel ase algunas semanas había comenzado a irritarse de tan solo ver al chico ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos y ya ni siquiera le provocaba besarlo, no entendía porque su novio le comenzaba a molestar cada ves mas, si antes con solo la misma frase le daba un vuelco al corazón.

R: lo siento Finn, debo ir a mi siguiente clase –

F: aun faltan 20 minutos, todavía podemos estar un rato juntos – dijo acercándose a la morena para besarla, cosa que Rachel no pudo evitar no tenia ninguna escusa para detenerlo, se suponía que era su novio no podía rechazarlo sin razón

F: anda vamos – le dijo intensificando el beso, que a la morena mas de agradarle le produjo aun mas malestar

R: no Finn tengo cosas que hacer –

F: pero que mierda te pasa? – le dijo levantando la voz

R: no me grites y no me pasa nada – le dijo en tono molesto y alto

F: no me vengas con eso! No se que te pasa pero me estoy cansando de esto, he sido muy paciente contigo Rachel, pero me estoy cansando de ti –

R: enserio Finn? – le dijo mas molesta de lo que su pequeño cuerpo podía soportar – "cansando" se supone que me amas –

F: si te amo, al parecer eres tu la que no me ama a mi, ni siquiera quieres demostrármelo como se supone que debes hacerlo –

R: ja! No me digas que toda esta estúpida pelea se trata de que no me quiero acostar contigo –

F: he sido paciente y entiendo que no estuvieras preparada, pero ha pasado un año! –

R: sabes que Finn, vete a la mierda! No quiero hablar contigo – le dijo apartándose del grandote y yéndose lejos

( _maldito Finn tenia_ _que arruinar mi día que había comenzado perfecto) _pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su clase

Y así continuo su día sin ningún altercado mas y lo que lo hacía un poco mas tranquilo era que Finn no se había acercado a ella.

Las horas pasaban lentamente para la rubia, la ansiedad se hacia presente cada vez mas fuerte, no entendía porque el nerviosismo y la ansiedad la consumían por completo, solo era una visita de Rachel (_no debería ponerme así, muchas veces hemos estado juntas, igual como lo estaremos en un rato, no es nada de otro mundo) _seguía pensando y dando vueltas por su habitación, no sabía cuanto rato paso de la misma forma, solo el leve ruido de dos toques en su puerta la hiso salir de su burbuja de nervios

J: que pasa Quinnie? – le dijo entrando y sentándose en la cama

Q: nada, solo estoy nerviosa –

J: porque? –

Q: no lo se mamá –

J: estas nerviosa porque vendrá Rachel? –

Q: no lo se, creo que si, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella no puedo controlar mis nervios – la sonrisa en el rostro de Judy se agrando al oír la respuesta de su hija

J: aaawww mi Quinnie, tranquila si, que alguien te ponga nerviosa no es nada malo, con el tiempo ese nerviosismo pasara y te sentirás mucho mejor –

Q: tu sabes porque me pasa eso? – pregunto inocentemente a su madre

J: tengo una leve idea pero me gustaría que tu lo descubrieras sola – hiso una pausa y continuo – intenta relajarte que en un rato llega Rachel – se paro de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta y antes de salir se dio la vuelta y le dijo: - hija, cualquier cosa que pase estoy aquí para ti, si tienes dudas o necesitas algún consejo solo dímelo, cualquier decisión que tomes siempre te apoyare –

Q: gracias mamá – le respondió extrañada y agradecida, no entendía por que su madre le decía todo eso pero le gusto oírlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Media hora mas tarde una nerviosa morena bajaba de su auto frente a la casa de los Fabray, jamás había estado hay, camino lentamente intentando controlar los nervios. Llevaba 2 minutos frente a la puerta sin poder tocan el timbre, se armo de valor y toco, espero unos 30 segundos y Judy le abria

J: hola querida, pasa, pasa – dijo invitándola a entrar – Quinnie te esta esperando –

R: gracias – dijo tímida y entrando a la casa

J: enseguida la llamo - ¡Quinnie, Rachel esta aquí! – dijo levantando la voz para que la rubia pequeña la escuchara – voy! – se escucho desde arriba seguida por los pasos apresurados de Q.

Q: hola Rach – dijo con una sonrisa que casi no cabía en su cara, acercándose y dejando un beso en su mejilla y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que lo hacia.

R: hola Q – dijo casi sin aliento, aun no se acostumbraba a las demostraciones de afecto de la rubia que lograban dejarla en un leve trance

Q: ven vamos arriba – dijo tomando su mano y llevándola escaleras arriba

R: lindo cuarto – dijo desde la puerta de la habitación

Q: ven pasa ponte cómoda –

La morena entro despacio inspeccionando todo, había muchas fotografías en las paredes, cámaras, estaba todo muy ordenado y limpio

Q: quieres ver una película? Se que me dijiste que fuéramos por un helado pero mamá esta un poco enfadada y no se si podre salir –

R: esta bien, te regaño? –

Q: si, bueno no, ósea no me regaño por hacerle eso a esa porrista, mas bien me regaño por no cuidarme, se supone que no debo hacer movimientos bruscos o hacer fuerza –

R: en eso tiene razón, no debiste hacerlo –

Q: lo haría mil veces mas, no dejare que nadie te haga daño – dijo sentándose a su lado

Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena era un inmenso "_aaaawww que ternura"_ no aguanto y le dio el abrazo mas significativo y largo que se habían dado asta el momento. Por otro lado la rubia disfrutaba de la cercanía de Rachel, pero a la vez no controlar el latido de su corazón y el nerviosismo crecía dentro de ella, podía sentir su aroma, el olor a vainilla de su cabello, el suave olor de su perfume lograba hacerla entrar en un trance del que se hacia mas frecuente cuando estaba cerca de su morena

Q: tu elijes la película, yo traigo algo para comer y tomar – le dijo cuando ya se habían separado

R: bueno, veamos que tienes – dijo acercándose a mueble donde la rubia tenia una gran cantidad de CD y DVD's

Pensamientos de Rachel "_mmm veamos, no conozco ninguna de estas, sigamos viendo mmmm woow tiene musicales pero ninguno que me guste lo suficiente, tiene cosas realmente antiguas"_ seguía y seguía revisando la colección de la rubia _"muchas de terror, que extraños gustos tiene, mmm creo que está, esta bien, me gusta y no es de terror, además que se que le gusta a Quinn" _

Mientas la morena preparaba y colocaba la película, apareció la rubia con una bandeja con refrescos y diferentes cosas para comer mientras veían la película

Q: encontraste algo? – dijo sentándose en la cama al lado de la morena

R: sip, encontré algo y creo que te gustara –

Q: enserio?, ya veamos la – dijo sentándose mas cerca de la morena

" alice in wonderland" fue la elección de la morena, cosa que le encantaba a la rubia además de descubrir que era su película preferida.

Siguieron viendo la película tranquilamente por una hora mas sin problemas, hasta que en un mal cálculo la morena dio vuelta un poco de refresco en su camiseta

R: mierda! – dijo al ver toda su ropa mojada y manchada con refresco

Q: que pasa? – dijo prendiendo la luz – ohhh – dijo cuando vio la ropa mojada de la morena

R: demonios, mi camiseta – dijo de pie al lado de la cama mirando su camiseta

Q: tranquila Rach, puedes ponerte algo mío – dijo dirigiéndose a su closet a buscar una camiseta limpia para Rachel

R: esta bien – dijo sacándose la ropa manchada sin ningún pudor y limpiándose el cuerpo con la misma

La rubia buscando una nueva camiseta para Rachel, no se había fijado en lo que la morena había hecho y siguió buscando hasta que encontró su camiseta preferida

Q: aquí ti… - dijo dándose la vuelta y quedando sin respiración y sin poder moverse al ver a la morena aun intentando limpiarse y solo con un pequeño Bra de encaje puesto

La morena al escuchar a Quinn hablarle levanto la mirada y vio a la rubia petrificada con la camiseta en la mano viéndola fijamente y con la boca ligeramente abierta

R: Q? – pregunto tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos sin lograrlo, se fue acercando a la rubia sin entender su reacción

R: Q? estas bien? – le pregunto tomando la camiseta de la mano de la rubia que aun tenia su vista fija en ella y no precisamente en sus ojos, la morena al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojo a mas no poder pareciendo un tomate

R: y-yo lo siento no quise incomodarte – dijo poniéndose la camiseta rápidamente

Q: que? Oh noo y-yo lo siento, no quise mirarte así – dijo sonrojada y bajando la cabeza nerviosa y avergonzada

R: yo emm… creo que me iré, tengo que limpiar esto – dijo nerviosa apuntando su ropa manchada

Q: que? Oh esta bien, yo lo siento Rach, no quise…-

R: esta bien Quinn, no te preocupes ok? Nos vemos mañana – dijo la morena, beso su mejilla y salió los mas rápido que pudo de la casa de la rubia

Q: mierda! – dijo la rubia lanzándose sobre la cama frustrada, no pudo evitar mirar así a la morena, era una fuerza extraña dentro de ella que guiaba su mirada y sus pensamientos hacia la pequeña diva

Por otra parte Rachel se dirigió a su auto completamente nerviosa, no entendía o quizá no quería entender esa mirada y el extraño nerviosismo de Quinn.

La rubia esa noche no se podía quedar quieta, no podía dormir, se sentía extraña y no paraba de pensar en Rachel "_y si se enojo? Pero no era mi intención, yo no se porque lo hice" _ tanto y tanto pensar y darle vueltas en su cabeza, el cansancio la venció y cayo profundamente dormida.


	10. Chapter 10

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana dando de frente en los ojos a la rubia que solo se dio vuelta intentando seguir durmiendo

J: Quinnie! Es hora de levantarse! – dice Judy pasando por fuera de la habitación de Quinn dando pequeños golpes en la puerta, pero Quinn seguía sin moverse, luego de 10 minutos otro grito se escucho

Quinn! El desayuno! – grito Judy

Recién empezándose a mover la rubia en la cama sin ganas de nada dijo: ya voy mamá! –

Casi como un zombi la rubia se levanta dirigiéndose al baño para asearse. Luego de una rápida ducha la rubia ya mas despierta pero con el ánimo en 0 baja donde esta su madre

Q: hola ma – dice sentándose frente a ella

J: hola amor como amaneciste – dice dándole su desayuno

Q: bien ma – le contesta sin ningún entusiasmo

J: que pasa Quinnie, porque ese animo? –

Q: nada solo tengo sueño – termino de decir y escucho la bocina de un auto y se paro

Q: debo irme, es San –

J: cuídate y pórtate bien – dice recordándole lo que paso el día anterior

Q: si ma, te quiero adiós! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa

…

S: hola rubia! Wooow porque esa cara? – le pregunto cuando la rubia subía al auto

Q: solo mala noche – dijo quedándose en silencio todo el camino hasta la casa de Britt

B: hola San! Hola Quinn! – dice mientras sube al auto

Q y S: hola Britt –dicen a coro

B: como estuvo tu noche de chicas Q? –

Q: que? Como sabes eso? – dijo sorprendida

B: me lo dijo Lord – dijo tranquilamente, Quinn solo miro a Santana y esta se encogió de hombros

B: estuvo mal? Por eso esa cara? –

Q: estuvo bien solo dormí mal – no quería hablar de eso, solo quería estar tranquila

Santana solo la miro extraño sin hacer ningún otro comentario, ella conocía lo suficiente a su amiga pero podría ser causa de que recién se reintegraba al instituto y adaptarse quizá no era fácil para la rubia asique lo dejo pasar.

Llegaron al instituto, bajaron las 3 chicas del coche de la latina para dirigirse al interior del instituto

S: y que paso ayer Q? – le pregunto, ya había escuchado comentarios pero quería escuchar la versión de su amiga

Q: ya lo sabes San, solo la defendí –

S: si pero porque? Nadie defiende al Hobbit –

Q: solo lo hice, no lo pensé mucho – dijo ya cansada de tema – me voy a clases, adiós chicas – dijo tomando un pasillo diferente a sus amigas

Camino tranquilamente a su clase sin ningún percance

Q: hola Mike – dijo llegando a su asiento

M: hola Q, que tal? –

Q: todo bien – dijo sin creérselo ni ella misma

M: enserio? Tu cara dice otra cosa – dijo haciendo reír un poco a la rubia

Q: nada importante – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

M: si quieres hablar ya sabes rubia – dijo guiñándole el ojo

Q: gracias Mike –

El profesor entro y la conversación de los dos chicos tuvo que terminar, la clase paso tranquila menos complicada para la rubia, el profesor le dio guías de estudio especiales para ella y fue muy amable, como ningún otro profesor hasta el momento. La campana sonó dando fin a la clase

M: vas a desayunar Q? –

Q: si tengo hambre –

M: vamos – dijo dirigiéndose a la cafetería acompañado de Quinn, llegaron a la mesa donde estaban los chicos del club. Entre ellos estaba la morena sentada al lado de Kurt y Mercedes eso le extraño a la rubia además que no estuviera hablando y tenía su mirada en su desayuno pero sin comerlo. La rubia se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente a la morena quien ni siquiera levanto la mirada, Quinn se sintió un poco peor por eso, ella creía que la morena estaba así por su culpa, por lo que paso en su casa la tarde anterior.

Quinn desayuno rápido sin poner atención a ninguna de las conversaciones de su alrededor solo estaba intentando salir lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar. Cuando termino se levanto rápido produciendo un fuerte ruido con la silla que arrastro contra el piso, llamando la atención de todos pero en especial de una que no le había dirigido ninguna mirada hasta el momento, cuando la morena levanto su mirada choco con esos ojos que en ocasiones la hacían temblar sin razón. La rubia al encontrarse con los ojos chocolates de la morena bajándola mirada, se dio la vuelta y salió lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar

S: que le pasa a Quinn? – le pregunto Santana a Rachel que miraba como salía la rubia de la cafetería

R: no lo se, porque? – volvió la mirada a Santana

S: porque esta rara, cuando la pase a buscar en la mañana parecía deprimida –

R: pues no lo se – dijo volviendo la mirada donde ya había salido la rubia – iré a ver si esta bien – dijo levantándose y se dirigió a la salida.

Camino por los pasillos sin poder encontrar a Quinn por ninguna parte, fue a las gradas del campo de futbol y ahí la vio de lejos sentada con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, camino lentamente hasta llegar al lado de Quinn que aun no levantaba la cabeza

R: estas bien –

Q: mierda! – dijo la rubia por el susto de no sentir a la morena llegar a su lado

R: lo siento no quise asustarte – dijo haciendo una pausa – que pasa? – dijo mirándola

Q: estas enojada conmigo? – pregunto en un susurro que la morena pudo escuchar

R: que? Claro que no! Porque piensas eso? –

Q: lo siento Rach, yo ayer no pude evitarlo, no se porque te vi así, lo siento mucho no quise incomodarte ni nada – dijo apenada y bajando la cabeza

R: Q no estoy enojada contigo además yo también lo siento no debí irme así, me puse muy nerviosa y no se porque, quizás porque eres la primera que me ha visto así – dijo sonrojada

Q: enserio? – pregunto viéndola a los ojos

R: si – dijo aun mas sonrojada

Q: y no estas enojada conmigo? – pregunto asegurándose

R: claro que no, jamás podre enojarme contigo – dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Q: puedo abrasarte? – dijo sonrojándose

R: ven aquí – dijo abriendo sus brazos y recibiendo a la rubia

Q: si no estabas enojada porque tenias esa cara en la cafetería? – dijo aun en los bazos de la morena, Rachel dio una suspiro

R: no es nada, solo ayer discutí con Finn –

Q: Finn es un tonto – dijo abrasándola mas fuerte, la morena solo sonrió por lo dicho por la rubia

El abraso termino cuando la campana para la siguiente clase sonó

R: vamos a clases –

Q: creo que me quedare una rato mas aquí me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo mintiendo un poco

R: que? Vamos a la enfermería o llamemos a tu mamá – la rubia sonrió al ver la preocupación de la morena

Q: estoy bien Rach, solo es un pequeño dolor, ve a clases –

R: esta bien pero llámame si sigue ok? –

Q: aun no tengo tu numero –

R: mmm ese no será problema – dijo guiñándole un ojo y comenzando a caminar hacia su siguiente clase, la rubia no entendió lo que le dijo hasta que sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo

**Seré tu ángel si me necesitas, solo tienes que llamarme – R **

La rubia sonrió como idiota, Rachel volvía a ser ella misma, en un descuido su celular cayo de sus manos cayendo bajo las gradas, maldiciendo en voz baja, se dirigió para atrás, llego al lugar donde estaba sentada y vio su celular tirado en la parte mas baja (_maldición! Tendré que meterme ahí) _pensó viendo donde estaba el aparato tirado.

Comenzó a meterse hasta llegar a un lugar donde tendría que tirarse al suelo y arrastrarse para poder alcanzarlo. Cuando lo alcanzo lo tomo y comenzó a retroceder tirada en el suelo, en un mal calculo se levanto y golpeo su cabeza haciéndola dar un pequeño grito y maldecir

X: estas bien? – escucho una voz detrás de ella

Q: si, si eso creo – respondió con un poco de dolor y su mano en la cabeza

X: ven, déjame ayudarte – dijo ayudándola a levantarse despacio

Q: espera un poco, creo que estoy mareada – dijo tambaleándose un poco y apoyándose en el chico

X: ven siéntate aquí un rato – dijo dirigiéndose a un sofá que había ahí

Q: gracias – dijo sentándose y cerrando los ojos

X: que hacías ahí? –

Q: mi celular cayó y me metí a sacarlo –

X: ya te sientes mejor? –

Q: si creo que si – dijo mirándolo por primera vez, era un chico rubio, un poco alto, ojos claros y con buen cuerpo

X: me llamo Maxxie –

Q: yo soy Quinn –

M: ya lo sé, aquí todos te conocen –

Q: cómo? –

M: eres la capitana de las porristas –

Q: oh claro, bueno eso era antes –

M: ya no lo eres? – pregunto extrañado

Q: no y creo que no volveré a serlo –

M: porque? –

Q: no puedo hacer deportes y además ya no me llama la atención –

M: porque no? –

Q: tuve un accidente hace poco y no puedo moverme mucho, menos hacer deporte – era raro hablar con un extraño, pero con este chico se sentía cómoda

M: oh entiendo, y estas bien? –pregunto interesado

Q: si claro, solo debe sanar mi mano – dijo levantándola mostrando que aun estaba vendada – oye Maxxie porque hay un sofá aquí? – pregunto extrañada fijándose recién de que estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá

M: es de mis amigos, pasamos mucho tiempo aquí, además se puede venir de noche aquí –

Q: de noche enserio? –

M: claro nadie anda por aquí y en la noche menos, asique venimos a pasar el rato aquí –

Q: woow eso es genial –

X: que hace aquí esta Max? – pregunto una chica pelirroja vestida de porrista con mala actitud

M: solo hablo con mi amiga Quinn –

X: se quien es, porque esta aquí? – dijo de manera hostil

M: quieres relajarte Katie – dijo de forma cansada

K: no me relajo! Ella no me agrada –

Q: nos conocemos? –

K: j aja ja – dio una riza molesta e irónica – claro que nos conocemos zorra –

Q: lo- lo siento pero no te recuerdo – dijo de forma asustada, esa chica la estaba intimidando demasiado

K: claro la perfecta perra no conoce a nadie que no este a su nivel –

M: basta Katie! Quinn es mi nueva amiga asique relájate – dijo levantando la voz sorprendiendo a la rubia y a la pelirroja que lo miraban un poco asustadas. Se hiso un silencio incomodo entre los 3 y la pelirroja seguía viendo de mala manera a Quinn

Q: creo que mejor me voy, gracias por la ayuda Maxxie –

M: nos vemos por ahí rubia – le dijo con una sonrisa cálida

Intento salir rápido de ahí pasando por el lado de Katie mirándola de forma asustada y la otra devolviéndole la mirada con furia.

Se fue adentro del instituto a su siguiente clase aun un poco asustada.

Las clases pasaron lentamente para la rubia, sin ninguna novedad durante el día, a la hora del almuerzo estuvo con los chicos del glee club, luego siguieron las clases con normalidad hasta la hora de salida

S: te llevo Q? – dijo Santana cuando la rubia caminaba concentrada mirando el piso

Q: ehh? – dijo saliendo de su estado

S: te llevo? – volvió a preguntar

Q: esta bien – dijo acercándose al auto de San

Q: y Britt? – pregunto cuando salían del estacionamiento

S: se fue con su mamá, tenia cosas que hacer –

S: como estuvo tu día? Apenas te vi hoy –

Q: bien, conocí a un chico y lo demás aburrido –

S: woow Fabray que rápida saliste –dijo burlándose de la rubia

Q: no seas payasa, solo lo conocí y hablamos un rato –

S: y como se llama? –

Q: Maxxie –

S: Maxxie? Creo que no lo conozco – dijo extrañada ella conocía a casi todos, excepto a los mas perdedores o raros del instituto

S: y hoy no te vez con el enano? –

Q: San! No le digas así y no, no he hablado mucho hoy con Rach – dijo borrando la sonrisa que llevaba

S: bueno aquí estamos – dijo al llegar a la casa de Quinn – mañana paso por ti? –

Q: si, gracias – dijo tomando sus cosas – nos vemos mañana – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajando del auto

La tarde y la noche paso rápido para Quinn, llego la mañana y como todos los días desde que había llegado se levantaba sin ganas y aun cansada.

El día estuvo genial para la rubia, paso casi todo el tiempo con Rachel que ya volvía a ser la misma de siempre, se encontró con la porrista pelirroja otra vez, pero ya no la miraba con odio, mas bien tenia una mirada de duda y confusión pero aun había un poco de rabia, la tarde después de clase fue a tomar un helado con Rachel, estuvieron un par de horas juntas, luego la morena la llevo a su casa, un día perfecto para Quinn.

El día siguiente llego y la misma rutina aparecía, levantarse, desayunar y Santana la llevaba al instituto, al llegar entro, se despidió de Santana y fue a su casillero a sacar sus libros para la primera clase

R: hola Q – llegaba Rachel por atrás regalándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia

Q: hola Rach – dijo devolviéndole el beso

R: como estas hoy? – pregunto alegre

Q: con sueño y tu? – dijo cerrando su casillero poniendo toda su atención en la morena

R: bien, muy bien – dijo dándole la primera sonrisa del día – emocionada por tu primera clase del glee club –

Q: claro, aun no me dices muy bien de que se trata o que hacen aparte de cantar –

R: en realidad casi todo lo que hacemos es cantar y bailar pero es divertido –

Hola Quinn – la morena escucho una voz que no conocía

Q: hola Maxxie – le contesto al chico que iba pasando por el pasillo

R: quien es el? – pregunto cuando ya había pasado

Q: es Maxxie, lo conocí ayer es mi nuevo amigo –la morena volvió su mirada a la dirección que el chico se había ido y volvió su mirada a la rubia

R: debo irme, nos vemos luego – dijo un poco mas seria

Q: nos vemos – dijo extrañada por el cambio en la morena que ya se iba


	11. Chapter 11

Le pareció extraño pero lo dejo pasar, se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Las clases cada vez se le hacían mas aburridas y ya comenzaba a entender y seguir a los profesores en las materias, la mañana paso rápido al igual que el almuerzo y las demás clases, llego la hora del glee club, fue al salón de música donde ya estaban algunos de sus compañeros hablando y riendo

Q: hola Mike – le dijo al chico que intentaba hacer un paso de baile

Mi: hola Q como estas? –

Q: bien, que haces? –

Mi: practicar, quieres intentarlo? –

Q: claro – dijo acercándose y comenzando a hacer los pasos que el chico le mostraba

Por otra parte la morena estaba hablando con Kurt y Mercedes

R: oye Kurt – dice llamando la atención – conoces a algún Maxxie? – pregunto en voz baja como queriendo que nadie escuchara aunque nadie le ponía atención a los 3 chicos

K: Maxxie, Maxxie? – Decía intentando recordar – oh un rubio, ojos claros – decía mientras la morena asentía –de un cuerpo de infarto – decía poniendo la mano en su pecho dándole dramatismo

R: si, lo conoces? – pregunto interesada

Me: el chico que encontramos bailando en el auditorio? –pregunto Mercedes

K: el mismo, porque preguntas chica? –le pregunto a Rachel

R: que sabes de él? –

K: intentas cambiar al grandulón? Debo darte la mala noticia que es gay –

R: es gay? Y porque no lo conocía? –

K: no es un gay como yo, al que todos molestan y se hace conocido por las humillaciones publicas – dijo arrugando el ceño al recordar todas las humillaciones que había recibido – Maxxie Oliver pertenece a los Skanks y nadie, ni siquiera el equipo de futbol se atreve a meterse con ellos –

R: porque no? –

K: los Skanks no tiran granizados en los pasillos como los futbolistas, los Skanks son peligrosos, son vengativos y crueles, no son buenos y he escuchado que varios de ellos han tenido problemas con la policía – termino de dar la información logrando asustar y poner nerviosa a la morena (_que hace Quinn con un chico como ese? Donde lo conoció? ) _Pensaba la morena angustiada por la información recibida

K: porque preguntas? –

R: por nada, solo curiosidad – dijo tratando de dar por terminado el tema

Me: sabes que no te creemos verdad? –

R: lo se, pero no les puedo decir por el momento –

Me: esta bien, pero nos dirás cuando estés lista – la morena solo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa

Buenas tardes chicos! – entro Mr. Schuester al salón callando a todos los que hablaban y los demás dirigiéndose a sus asientos

Mr.s: veo que alguien ha vuelto! Bienvenida Quinn espero que te sientas cómoda con nosotros – termino de decir para comenzar con la clase, era divertida y le gusto, había cantado mercedes y tina, no conocía la canciones supuse que eran un tanto recientes porque jamás las había escuchado.

La clase termino y me dirigí al estacionamiento con Mike, afuera ya me esperaba Santana, Britt y Rachel, me despedí de mi amigo y me acerque a las chicas

S: oye Q hoy te llevara Berry, tengo algo que hacer con Britt – dijo regalándole un giño a la rubia de ojos azules, que solo le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta, la morena solo giro los ojos

Q: que cosa? – pregunto inocente sin entender a que se referían

B:oh Q solo vamos a tener mucho… -

R: ya vámonos! – dijo mas fuerte de lo que pretendió – lo siento – dijo al darse cuenta de la mirada extrañada de Quinn – vamos? – dijo con voz suave dándole la mano a la rubia

R y Q: adiós chicas – dijeron al mismo tiempo, rieron al escuchar la sincronización de sus voces

Q: estas bien? – le pregunto ya en el auto

R: si, porque? –

Q: por el grito que diste –

R: si lo siento, es solo que no quería escuchar lo que harían esas dos – dijo comenzando a conducir

Q: que? Porque? Donde van? – pregunto sin entender

R: Q enserio no se te ocurre – dijo entre sorprendida y con un poco de ternura

Q: no porque? – dijo cada vez mas confundida

R: bueno ellas… iban… tu sabes… - dijo intentando que la rubia entendiera

Q: que cosa? – dijo mirando a Rachel y esta intentando hacerla entender – ooooooohhhu ya entiendo – dijo sonrojándose levemente, entendiendo lo que la morena le intentaba decir – ellas ya hacen eso? –

R: eeeh? – dijo sin entender a que se refería – oooh emmm si, casi todos hacen eso a nuestra edad –

Q: yo lo he hecho? – pregunto asustada, en su cabeza eso no era algo que ella pudiera hacer todavía

R: bueno… yo… yo no lo se, nunca me contaste algo así, quizás Santana y Britt lo sepan –

Q: espero que no – dijo un poco contrariada

R: mañana se lo preguntas con calma – dijo comprensiva

Se produjo un silencio cómodo entre las dos, la rubia estaba en silencio ordenando sus pensamientos y la morena solo disfrutaba el viaje junto a Quinn

Q: Rach –dijo rompiendo el silencio – tu ya has hecho eso? –pregunto curiosa

R: que? Porque preguntas eso? – dijo nerviosa

Q: solo es curiosidad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

R: b-bueno no –dijo en un susurro – creo que aun no estoy lista para eso –

Q: enserio? – pregunto con una sonrisa, esa información por una razón que aun no entendía la hacia sonreír – ni con Finn? –

R: creo… - tosió acomodando su voz – creo que ya llegamos – dijo frente a la casa de la rubia

Q: quieres pasar? –

R: lo siento no puedo, tengo una cita –

Q: ohh – dijo decepcionada – no vemos mañana, adiós – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió hacia su casa

La tarde la paso con su madre, cenaron una rica cena las dos, cuando el cansancio se hiso insoportable fue a dormir intentando descansar lo mas posibles.

La mañana llego rápido y los siguientes días pasaron igual a los demás, las cosas tomaban su rumbo, cada día las clases se le hacían mas fáciles, la morena ya se había arreglado con su tonto novio, volvía a sentarse con el y el apenas la registraba, varias veces la morena la descubría observándola y rápidamente desviaba la mirada avergonzada, por las tardes Rachel la llevaba a su casa, cada vez que podían iban a tomar helado o simplemente a caminar por el parque. Su lazo cada día se hacía mas fuerte, les encantaba estar juntas haciendo algo o simplemente haciéndose compañía.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente para la rubia, había disfrutado de ellas junto a Rach. Ella las había hecho pasar rápido con su compañía, en las clases la rubia cada día era mejor, seguía las materias con facilidad, cosa que le alegro así no tenia que lidiar con ningún tutor o pasar mas horas de las necesarias en el instituto.

3 semanas habían pasado, esa mañana se levanto con una energía poco frecuente en ella

Q: hola mamá! – dijo llegando a la cocina, mas temprano que de costumbre

J: hola Quinnie, como amaneciste? –

Q: genial, con mucha hambre – dijo empezando con el desayuno que Judy le había servido

J:que bien, come mas lento – la regaño al verla comer – Quinn – le dijo llamando la atención y con el tono le indico a la rubia que era algo serio

Q: que pasa mamá? –

J: ayer me llamo tu padre –

Q: que quería? – dijo dejando su desayuno de lado

J: solo quería hablar contigo, como no estabas dijo que hoy te llamaría –

Q: no te dijo para que? –

J: Quinn, tu no estas enojada con tu padre verdad? –

Q: es extraño, no lo odio, ni estoy enojada con el pero no lo extraño, ni me hace falta –

J: el te quiere mucho recuérdalo si? Ahora termina eso que debes ir a clases –

Q: si mamá – dijo terminando su desayuno

Rato después llegaba Santana a recogerla y llevarla al instituto

Al llegar bajaba del auto, vio a Rachel que la saludaba con la mano

Q: hola Rach – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando llego a su lado

R: hola Q, hola Santana –dijo cuando la vio al lado de la rubia

Q: como esta hoy? – le pregunto con una sonrisa

R: muy bien – le respondió con una sonrisa mas grande – entramos? –

Q: claro, te acompaño a tu clase – esa era otra cosa que en el último tiempo habían comenzado a hacer, acompañarse a sus clases

Cuando se iba a despedir de Santana la vio muy entretenida con Britt, asique solo se marcho junto a Rachel, la dejo en su clase y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un: nos vemos luego.

Las clases pasaron extremadamente lentas, no era que tuviera que hacer algo pero esa clase estaba demasiado aburrida.

Al tocar la campana salió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta su casillero, en realidad no supo para que, pero quería salir rápido de esa clase.

Al llegar a su casillero miro al casillero de la morena, la vio besándose con su novio y un extraño malestar se instalo es su estomago y su ánimo y humor cambio de un segundo a otro. Desvió su mirada y vio a Santana en su casillero sacando sus libros

Q: San! – dijo en un pequeño grito para llamar su atención sin darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención de alguien mas en ese pasillo

S: que paso rubia – le dijo al verla ya casi a su lado

Q: podemos hablar? – la latina la miro extrañada, sin tener idea de que quería hablar Q

S: sobre que? – la rubia desvió la mirada al casillero de Rachel pero esta ya no estaba ahí, cosa que Santana se dio cuenta y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

Q: podemos ir a otro lugar? –

S: ven, vamos al baño – dijo comenzando a caminar al lado de Quinn

Al llegar al baño se encontraban dos chicas que con tan solo ver a la latina salieron corriendo sin decir nada

S: bueno aquí estamos, que pasa? – la rubia la siguió hasta el pequeño mueble al lado del lavamanos y de un salto se sentó ahí

Q: como… - dijo nerviosa – como sabes cuando te gusta alguien? – dijo mas nerviosa que al principio

La latina esbozo una sonrisa desviando la mirada a los cubículos del lugar y su sonrisa creció al ver unos zapatos y calcetas que sabía perfectamente de quien eran. En su cabeza elaboro un plan en segundos y su sonrisa ya no podía crecer mas

S: porque preguntas? –

Q: yo… creo- creo que me gusta alguien pero no estoy segura –

S: y dime que sientes por esa persona? – dijo intentando no darle genero

Q: no lo se, la quiero de eso estoy segura, pero este ultimo tiempo cuando la miro siento cositas en el estomago –

S: que sientes cuando estas con esa persona? –

Q: siento – dijo haciendo una pausa y dando un suspiro – siento que mi corazón late mas rápido, las cosas en mi estomago se sienten el doble mas fuertes que cuando solo la veo – dijo cerrando sus ojos, apoyando su cabeza en al espejo

S: es quien creo que es? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos dándose a entender a quien se refería

Q: si… - dijo en un susurro asintiendo con la cabeza

S: porque no se lo dices? –

Q: que? No! Y si no lo entiende, además ya tiene a alguien –

S: y crees que esa cosa que tiene es mejor que tu? –

Q: no, no lo se, pero ella es muy importante para mi, no quiero arruinar las cosas con Rach –

La morena que se encontraba en un cubículo escuchando todo, confundida y ahora muy perturbada, que tenia que ver todo esto con ella, miles de preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza _de quien hablaban? Porque arruinaría las cosas con ella?_ Nada entraba en su cabeza

S: y sabes si siente algo por ti? –

Q: no lo se, a veces la forma en que me mira o me habla me confunde, a veces siento que es mutuo, pero luego doy la vuelta y ahí esta Rach con el abrazándolo o besándolo y todo desaparece –

La morena cada vez se confundía mas, hasta que por fin comprendió lo que pasaba, no quería creerlo, no podía ser real, Quinn era su amiga, no podía hacerle eso, la campana sonó llamando la atención de la rubia y la latina

S: vamos a clases rubia – Quinn solo asintió siguiendo a Santana

Q: que debo hacer San? –

Q: intenta conquistarla Q haz cosas lindas por ella, además estoy casi segura de que ella te corresponde – le dijo ya fuera del baño

Q: tu crees? – pregunto esperanzada

S: claro que si Q Santana López nunca se equivoca –

Q: gracias San – dijo dándole un abrazo

La morena salía del baño con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería pensar ni recordar todo lo que Quinn había dicho en ese baño, se sentía traicionada y un sentimiento que no reconocía le apretaba el corazón y sentía como se le partía en mil pedazos

La hora de clases paso y dio paso a la hora del almuerzo, Quinn caminaba y hablaba entretenida con Mike rumbo a la cafetería, como todos los días los de glee se sentaban en una meza en la mitad del lugar, se sentó frente a la morena que como todos los días estaba al lado de su novio, pero hoy había algo diferente esa mirada que le lanzo Rach la extraño jamás la había visto, prefirió ignorar esa mirada y comenzó su almuerzo, 5 minutos después de comenzar su celular sonó, no reconoció el numero asique solo acepto

Q: hola? –

X: hola Quinn – le dijeron al otro lado de la línea

Q: papá? – pregunto al reconocer la voz pero sin estar segura, cuando levanto la mirada vio a la morena verla de la forma que lo hacia normalmente

Ru: si hija como estas? –

Q: bien – dijo levantándose para hablar en un lugar mas tranquilo – como estas tu? –

Ru: bien hija, siento no poder estar contigo –

Q: no te preocupes papá, estoy bien –

Ru: me hubiera gustado estar contigo en este momento –

Q: lo se papá, pero mamá esta siempre conmigo y me cuida, además ya me conto lo que paso, me dijo también que estas en Londres, asique entiendo que no puedas estar conmigo –

Ru: gracias por entender, solo te llamaba para saber como estabas y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme –

Q: claro papá, lo hare –

Ru: bueno te dejo, te llamare pronto esta bien –

Q: si papá –

Ru: cuando llegues a casa habrá un regalo para ti espero que te guste, adiós hija te quiero hablamos pronto –

Q: adiós papá también te quiero – con eso finalizo la llamada

Volvió a la cafetería donde se sentó pero no siguió comiendo, esa llamada la dejo pensativa, no sentía pena por no estar con su padre tampoco rabia, le había alegrado hablar con el, también estaba la duda de el regalo que la esperaba en casa, levanto la mirada y vio la mirada de Rachel en ella, cuando la mirada de la morena se desvió se levanto de su puesto, tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar a paso lento hacia su casillero

X: necesito hablar contigo – escucho una voz en su espalda asustándola un poco

Q: que pasa Rach? –

R: como puedes hacerme esto! – grito de repente

Q: tranquila Rach, de que hablas? – dijo intentándola calmar

R: de que hablo? – dijo sarcásticamente – te escuche habla con Santana -

Q: yo-yo – _mierda!_ Pensó la rubia, su piel se puso mas blanca que lo normal y su nerviosismo creció al instante – yo quería decírtelo Rach pero no sabía como –

R: maldita sea Quinn! Yo confié en ti, yo te quería, y tu me haces esto! – dijo con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Q: no quería que reaccionaras de esta forma por eso no te lo dije –

R: como esperabas que reaccionara? Que te felicitara y te dejara el camino libre? – dijo con sarcasmo

Q: que? – dijo confundida

R: no sigas actuando, que yo se todo, se que te gusta Finn, mi novio – recalco eso ultimo con su voz – pero esta vez no será todo como tu quieres, ya no soy la misma estúpida de antes aunque tu sigas siendo la misma perra sin corazón y manipuladora de siempre –dijo con odio es su voz y en su mirada – aléjate de mi, no vuelvas jamás a buscarme – dijo y se alejo rápidamente de ahí, dejando a la rubia en un mar de lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sin control, como en un segundo su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, sin poder hacer nada, lo que mas rabia le daba es que ni siquiera la dejo explicarse, como todo fue una estúpida confusión, jamás fue su novio del que hablaba con Santana en los baños sino que por la que sentía cosas era por ella


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, bueno en este capitulo comienzan a aparecer nuevos personajes.**

**X: eso significa que todavía no se sabe el nombre del personaje**

**Los personajes son los de Skins UK de la 1° y 2° generación y Michelle y Tea son de Skins US, si tienen dudas o cualquier cosa solo pregunten :D**

…

Sin perder un segundo mas corrió hacia el lado contrario de la morena, perdiéndose entre la multitud de estudiantes que presenciaron la discusión de las dos, corrió sin rumbo, cuando ya no se escucho ninguna voz ni sintió a nadie cerca dejo de correr para ver que estaba en el campo de futbol, se acerco a las gradas y se dejo caer ahí, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodarla, sin levantar la mirada se aferro mas a ese cuerpo y lloro todo lo que pudo

Max: estas mejor? – pregunto esa voz que ya conocía

Q: si – dijo en un susurro aun aferrada al chico

Max: a quien tengo que golpear por hacerte llorar? – dijo mitad en broma mitad en serio

Q: a nadie aunque tendré en cuenta la oferta – dijo bromeando – gracias Maxxie – dijo separándose pero no del todo

Max: quieres hablar? – dijo parándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Quinn para que la tomara y lo acompañara

Q: eso estaría bien – dijo aceptándola y siguiéndolo bajo las gradas y sentándose en el cómodo sofá – creo que vendré mas seguido aquí, me encanta este sofá –

Max: cuéntame que paso – dijo y Quinn comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido

…

Max: entonces ella cree que te gusta su novio, pero en realidad es ella la que te gusta? – pregunto para aclarar toda la historia luego de que Quinn le contara todo con detalles

Q: si –

Max: woow – dijo procesando todo – entonces ella no te dejo explicarte –

Q: no, simplemente me empezó a gritar y decir cosas horribles sin dejar explicarte nada –

**Quinn! Quinn! Donde estas maldita zorra! – **escucharon los dos rubios alguien gritar, se levantaron y comenzaron a salir al campo de futbol y vieron de quien se trataba

Q: que mierda quieres Finn? –

F: que le hiciste a Rachel maldita zorra! – dijo dándole un empujón que logro botar a la rubia contra el pasto

Max: que mierda te pasa idiota – dijo dándole un empujón a Finn

F: no te metas o quedaras igual que esta zorra – dijo quitando a Maxxie del medio y dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Quinn, el rubio se paro rápido lanzándose sobre el gigante y dándole varios puñetazos, en el campo pasaba uno de los compañeros del gigante y fue a ayudarlo al ver al rubio sobre Finn dándole una paliza

A: déjalo maldito idiota – dijo dándole un empujón a Maxxie lanzándolo al pasto, fue hasta Finn y lo ayudo a pararse

F: te vas a arrepentir maldito – dijo limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca y nariz – démosle una paliza Azimio – dijo sonriendo con la boca llena de sangre y el otro asintió

X: ustedes y cuantos mas – escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a dos chicos que en un segundo lograron intimidar al amigo del grandote

Maxxie sonrió y se paro con dificultad por los golpes

X: ahora sabrán lo que es una paliza – dijeron acercándose a los futbolistas

A: lo siento amigo, yo me largo de aquí – dijo asustado Azimio y se fue corriendo dejando solo a Finn

F: idiota – dijo en un susurro al ver a otro chico correr lejos de ahí

X: asique golpeas a nuestro amigo – dijo el primer chico dándole un empujón

X2: no sabes con quien te metes – dijo el segundo dándole otro empujón haciéndolo caer

X: nadie se mete con nosotros imbécil – dijo dándole una patada en las costillas

Max: chicos aquí no – dijo llamando a los otros dos, si golpeaban al estúpido quarterback se meterían en problemas

X: vete de aquí pedazo de mierda –

X2: cuídate la espalda idiota, esto no se queda así – dijo dejando ir al gigante que salía lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar

Max: ayúdenme a llevarla – les dijo a los otros dos mirando a Quinn que permanecía desmayada en el pasto por el golpe que le dio Finn

X: quien es? – dijo cargándola hasta el sofá

Max: es mi amiga, se llama Quinn –

X2: que paso? – pregunto y Maxxie les conto todo lo sucedido mientras Quinn aun permanecía desmayada

…

10 minutos mas tarde la rubia se comenzaba a mover lentamente y un poco desorientada por el golpe. Cuando ya tuvo control sobre su cuerpo se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se quejo un poco

Q: mierda! – dijo al sentir el mareo

Max: Quinn estas bien? – escucho decir al chico al lado suyo

Q: que paso? – pregunto sentándose en el sofá

Max: te dieron un golpe –

Q: mierda, pero que rayos te paso? – dijo al ver el labio roto y varias marcas en la cara del chico – estas bien? –

Max: si tranquila, solo fue una pequeña pelea –

Q: lo siento Maxxie, todo fue mi culpa –

Max: tranquila, para eso están los amigos no? – la rubia asintió apenada – además mis amigos ayudaron un poco – dijo apuntando a los otros dos chicos que estaban cerca fumando tranquilos

Q: siento todo esto – le dijo a los dos chicos

X: no es nada – dijeron encogiéndose de hombros estándole importancia

Max: ellos son mis amigos, el es Cook y el es Freddie – Cook solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo y Freddie le dijo un Hola relajado

Q: mierda – volvió a decir al dolor punzante que sintió en el pómulo izquierdo, se llevo la mano con cuidado sintiendo mas dolor

Max: se ve un poco mal, deberías irte a casa –

Q: creo que eso are – termino de decir cuando un grupo de chicas llego al lugar

Que paso aquí? – dijo viendo la cara de Maxxie y al ver a la rubia que solo una de ellas conocía

Max: solo una pelea – dijo quitándole importancia

Quien es ella? – pregunto otra de las chicas

Max: es mi amiga Quinn –

Tu amiga? –

Max: si –

Ok, y que paso? – pregunto sentándose cerca de los dos rubios

Max: un idiota la golpeo y la defendí –

Los golpearon?, nadie golpea a los nuestros – dijo mirando a los dos rubios

Nuestros? – pregunto otra de las chicas

Si, si es amiga de Maxxie o de cualquiera ya es de los nuestros – dijo la chica que parecía la líder del pequeño grupo

Soy Michelle – dijo presentándose – ella es Naomi, Emily, Effie y Katie – dijo mostrándole a cada una

Y yo que chica – dijo otra chica llegando con varios packs de cervezas, todos gritaron y silbaron al ver las cervezas que traía la chica

Mich: y ella es tea – dijo sacando un cigarrillo y pasándole la cajetilla a Effie

Q: ho-hola – dijo nerviosa

T: buen golpe chica – dijo Tea al ver la cara de la rubia – el tuyo también Max que paso? –

Mich: los golpeo un idiota – respondió quitándole un pack y repartiéndolas

Max: guárdamela – dijo al ver como le entregaban una cerveza – la llevare a la enfermería – dijo parándose e invitando a Quinn para que lo acompañara

Q: adiós chicos, gracias por todo – dijo despidiéndose de todos

Mich: vuelve pronto rubia –

T: te veo luego chica – dijo guiñándole el ojo, las demás chicas le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y salieron de ahí

Max: vamos a que te pongan un poco de hielo –

Q: esta bien – dijo caminando a su lado lentamente

Max: le caes bien a los chicos –

Q: enserio? No se veían muy entusiasmados –

Max: claro que si, sino les agradaras te habrían dado una paliza mas grande que la que te dio el idiota ese por estar en nuestra "guarida" – dijo haciendo comillas en los ultimo

Q: guarida? –

Max: ese lugar es nuestro, donde podemos escapar cada vez que queramos –

Q: y pueden beber ahí? –

Max: claro que no – dijo divertido – somos menores recuerdas? No podemos beber en ningún lugar, pero ahí nadie se mete con nosotros –

Q: oh entiendo – hiso una pausa – me gusta ese lugar – dijo intentando sonreír pero fallando en el intento por el dolor que ahora se expandía por toda su cara

Max: aquí estamos – dijo frente a la puerta de la enfermería

Q: no entras? –

Max: no, estaré bien –

Q: seguro –

Max: claro, solo fue un golpe -

El chico le abrió la puerta para que entrara, Quinn entro y se despidió de su amigo y fue con la enfermera que le pregunto que le había pasado

Q: solo me caí – mintió

En: segura? Esto se ve como un golpe de algo mas –

Q: solo me caí en las gradas –

En: esta bien, ve a una camilla desocupada, enseguida llevo hielo y algo para el dolor – la rubia camino hacia las camillas y lo que menos quería ver estaba ahí sentada al lado del gigante que se hacia la victima

F: enserio Rach esos chicos me atacaron sin razón – le mentía a la morena

R: tienes que decirle al director – decía una preocupada morena

F: no! No te preocupes estaré bien – dijo desviando la mirada a la camilla mas alejada donde la rubia se recostaba, la morena desvió la mirada para donde su novio miraba y vio a la rubia recostándose con un poco de dificultad

R: es Quinn? – pregunto en voz baja mas para ella misma que para los demás, sin pensarlo se acerco a la camilla de la rubia lo mas rápido que pudo

R: oh por Dios Quinn! Estas bien? Que paso? – pregunto preocupada al ver la cara de la rubia olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado antes

Q: vete no me pasa nada – dijo dolida con la morena

R: Quinn – dijo apenada separándose un poco

En: aquí tienes, ponte el hielo – dijo la enfermera dándole la bolsa

R: que paso? – le pregunto a la enfermera

En: al parecer se cayo en la misma grada que tu novio – le dijo con sarcasmo

R: que? – dijo desviando la mirada a su novio y volver a Quinn que aun estaba viendo a cualquier otro lado menos a la morena

En: quédate aquí un rato, luego te vas a casa, esto es para la inflamación y estas son para el dolor – dijo dándole una pomada y una caja de pastillas

Q: gracias – fue todo lo que dijo la rubia antes de que la enfermera se fuera

R: Quinn… - dijo intentando acariciarle el cabello

Q: vete Rachel, déjame en paz – dio con furia al final de todo esto le había pasado por culpa de la morena

Rachel solo bajo los brazos derrotada se dio la vuelta y regreso junto a su novio con lagrimas inundando sus ojos y mejillas.

Sin darse cuenta el sueño venció a Quinn dejándola dormida hasta que un grito conocido la despertó de su sueño

S: pero que diablos te paso? – entro gritando una latina desquiciada

Q: mierda San, no grites así – dijo asustada por el grito

S: que no grite! Me acabo de enterar que estas en la enfermería toda golpeada y quieres que no grite

B: estas bien Q? – pregunto Britt sentada a su lado

Q: si Britt estoy bien –

S: que mierda paso? – dijo un poco mas calmada

Q: solo me caí San, no es para tanto –

S: por favor, no me vengas con esa mierda – dijo enojada

Q: pfff- resoplo – te lo diré pero no aquí ok? – le dijo en voz baja

S: vámonos de aquí – dijo ayudando a Quinn a levantarse y salir al pasillo para salir del instituto

Hey Quinn – escucho a sus espaldas

Q: hey Maxxie –

Max: como te encuentras? –

B: hola Maxxie! También estuviste en la pelea de Quinn? – los 3 otros chicos voltearon a verla extrañados

Max: hola Britt – dijo sin querer responder lo otro

Q: estoy mejor, ya me voy a casa, tu como estas? –

Max: no fue nada, ese idiota no sabe pelear – la latina escuchaba atenta todo tratando de entender que rayos pasaba – ya me voy solo quería saber como seguías, adiós – dijo y se fue rápido

Siguieron caminando hasta el estacionamiento, las dos chicas ayudaron a subir a Quinn, luego se subieron ellas a sus lugares y se quedaron en el auto hasta que la latina no aguanto mas

S: Britt? – dijo llamando su atención – de donde conoces a ese chico? –

B: Maxxie? – Santana asintió – va a mi clase de baile –

S: ok – hiso una pausa para continuar – Quinn? –

Q: mmmhn? –

S: nos dirás que paso? – pregunto con una calma que sorprendió a las otras dos

Q: si – dijo haciendo una larga pausa que desesperaba a Santana

S: y? –

Q: ok, Rachel nos escucho en el baño y entendió todo mal, ella cree que me gusta Finn –

S: la enana te hiso eso? – pregunto apuntando la cara de Quinn

Q: claro que no! Luego de eso me reclamo y me grito cosas y se fue llorando de ahí –

S: si si eso todos lo vimos – la rubia solo le dio una mirada diciéndole que se calle – continua –

Q: luego no se que paso, yo estaba con Maxxie en las gradas cuando llego el idiota de Finn gritando que que le había hecho a Rachel, después me empujo me tiro al suelo y me golpeo, Maxxie me defendió y creo que lo golpeo mientras yo estaba desmayada –

S: que?! Eso te lo hiso ese idiota? – dijo histérica – yo lo mato, yo lo mato –

Q: Santana! Cálmate quieres! - grito – yo arreglare esto, no te metas de acuerdo, cuando llegue el momento aremos algo, ahora puedes llevarme a casa esto duele como el infierno – dijo tocándose la cara

S: sabes que me vengare verdad? –

Q: claro que si y te ayudare pero no ahora –

S: bien – dijo arrancando el auto y dirigiéndose a casa de la rubia

B: tienes visitas Q? – pregunto al llegar a la casa de Quinn

Q: porque preguntas? –

B: hay un auto ahí – dijo apuntando

Q: pues no se, no lo había esta mañana –

S: ahí esta tu mamá – veía a la mujer en la puerta de la casa mirando el auto

Q: vamos a ver – dijo bajando del auto y dirigiéndose a su madre – hola má! –

J: hola Qui… pero que te paso? – dijo asustada a ver la cara de la chica

Q: solo me caí mamá –

J: esto parece un golpe ¿te pelaste con alguien? – pregunto tomando la cara de Quinn y viéndola de cerca

Q: estoy bien mamá solo me caí, nada serio –

J: ok, pero iremos al medico a que te vea eso –

Q: que? No mamá solo fue un pequeño golpe –

J: no se hable mas, iremos además tenemos consulta con Hiram –

Q: bien – suspiro derrotada

J: como están chicas? – le pregunto a las otras 2

S: bien Sra F y usted? –

J: bien, no puedo quejarme –

Q: ma y ese auto? –

J: oh si claro lo había olvidado – dijo yendo hasta el auto – me llamo tu padre, trajeron esto, dice que es para ti –

Q: que? –

S: woooow Q – dijo viéndolo de mas cerca – esto es estupendo! –

B: pero Q no sabe conducir –

S: que importa mira este auto – dijo deslumbrada por el auto, un Mustang convertible del año color dorado

Q: Britt tiene razón, para que lo quiero si no se conducirlo –

J: puedes aprender, antes ya sabias no se te ara tan difícil, aunque aun creo que esto es excesivo –

S: podre conducirlo? –

Q: si me enseñas a conducirlo… seguro –

S: por conducirlo are lo que me pidas –

J: bien, mañana Santana te enseñara, ahora ve a arreglarte para ir a ver a Hiram – le dijo a Quinn – hasta luego chicas – dijo entrando en la casa.


	13. Chapter 13

Las chicas se fueron, la rubia se cambio de ropa y se arreglo para ir a su consulta médica

Q: mamá este no es el camino al hospital –

J: lo se, Hiram quiso que fuera la consulta en su casa –

Q: que? No, no, no por favor – dijo desesperada

J: porque? Que pasa? – pregunto extrañada al ver la reacción de Quinn

Q: no quiero ver a Rachel, mamá por favor no vamos –

J: pero que paso? Porque no la quieres ver? –

Q: solo no vallamos por favor – dijo rogándole

J: confía en mi hija, dime que pasa? – dijo estacionando el auto al lado del camino para poder hablar con su hija

Q: hoy discutimos y esta enojada conmigo, no quiere verme y tampoco quiero verla – dijo apenada

J: porque? –

Q: ella cree que me gusta su novio y no es cierto –

J: porque no se lo dijiste? –

Q: no me dejo! Ella solo grito, dijo cosas y salió corriendo, no me dejo explicarle nada –

J: y porque no le explicas ahora? –

Q: no… no quiero verla –

J: tienes mucho orgullo hija –

Q: no me importa, me dijo que no la buscara y no lo haré –

J: bien, llamare a Hiram y mañana iremos al hospital – Judy dio la vuelta y volvió a casa sin decir nada mas

**Al día siguiente… **

S: hey! Q – dijo llegando donde estaba la rubia

Q: hola San Como estas? – dijo sin mucho animo

S: estarás libre esta tarde? –

Q: mmhm creo que si, tengo que ir a la consulta con Hiram y luego tengo libre –

S: genial! Hoy aprenderás a conducir – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que era extraña en ella

Q: estas así porque conducirás mi auto? –

S: así como? Y claro que no! Solo es un buen día – dijo intentando ocultar su emoción

Q: mmhm te creeré – dijo son creerle nada

S: entonces a que hora estas libre –

Q: ven a mi casa luego del glee club a esa hora ere a la consulta y luego estaré libre –

S: bien, nos vemos luego – dijo yéndose hacia el lado contrario

Quinn se dirigió a su casillero a paso lento sin ponerle atención a nada mas que su camino.

Rachel por otro lado estaba en su casillero dando pequeñas miradas hacia el casillero de la rubia, aunque este enojada con ella no podía dejar de extrañarla aunque solo haya pasado un día, sentía que fueron meses, pero no por eso iba a volver a hablarle, todo era culpa de Quinn se decía internamente la morena. Vio a la rubia ir a su casillero distraídamente sin siquiera prestarle atención, eso hiso aumentar un poco mas su enojo.

Quinn guardaba sus cosas distraídamente, a lo lejos se acercaba una pareja de chicos, todo el mundo les abrían paso, eran mas respetados y temidos que es escuadrón de animadoras de Sue.

Mich: hola rubia – le dijo haciendo saltar a Quinn por la interrupción en sus pensamientos

Q: hola chicos – les respondió apoyándose en su casillero abierto

Cook: como sigues? – le hablo por primera vez el chico

Q: bien, ya casi no duele, solo tardara un tiempo en desaparecer lo morado –

T: hola chicos! – llega Tea abrazando a los chicos

Hola – dicen todos a la vez

T: woow rubia si que fue un buen golpe el que te dio el idiota ese – termino de decir llamando la atención de la morena que estaba atrás escuchando toda la conversación

Q: solo me pillo descuidada –

T: jaja si claro rubita – respondió riéndose – pero no te preocupes Q, ese idiota quedara peor cuando los Skanks lo encuentren, nadie golpea a uno de los nuestros y menos un estúpido jugador de futbol –

Mich: Tea tiene razón, esto no se quedara así, por ti y por Maxxie, nadie se mete con los nuestros y tu ya estas dentro rubia – termino de decir poniendo su mano en el hombro de Quinn

T: sabes donde estamos por si quieres pasarte por ahí – le dijo Tea para luego continuar con su camino

Mich: nos vemos Quinn – le dijo la otra chica, Cook solo movió su cabeza en señal de despedida

Cuando los chicos se fueron cerro su casillero dándose vuelta, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de la morena que la desvió rápidamente, cerró el casillero y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

_Desde cuando era amiga de esos chicos? –_ pensaba la morena – _y dijeron que un jugador de futbol la golpeo? Pero que demonios no tengo que estar preocupada por ella que haga lo que quiera! – _se decía Rachel, intentando sacar a la rubia de su cabeza

Quinn no le dio mucha importancia a la morena, su orgullo era mas grande, asique se dirigió a su clase sin mucha emoción, como todas las clases de aquella mañana.

El almuerzo llegó y la rubia a paso lento fue a la cafetería, llegó, compro su comida y fue a la mesa que habitualmente ocupaba con los demás chicos del glee club, su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a la morena bajita pero la desvió y comenzó a buscar otra mesa que estuviera desocupada, cuando la encontró se fue directo a sentar, la mesa solo tenía un ocupante

Q: hola – dijo sentándose frente a la chica castaña de ojos azules

Mar: hola – dijo levantando la mirada nerviosa

Q: solo quiero sentarme, no te molestare ni nada –

Mar: e-esta bien – dijo bajando la mirada a su comida y siguió en silencio

Quinn solo jugaba y comía de vez en cuando sin mucho ánimo, una melodía se escucho de pronto interrumpiendo el silencio de ella y su acompañante que solo levanto la mirada

Q: hola? –

J: hola Quinnie – era su madre

Q: hola ma, que pasa? –

J: oh nada cariño, solo te llamaba para recordarte que tomes tu medicina –

Q: si ma, ya me la tomo –

J: cuídate te quiero –

Q: adiós ma – dijo terminando la llamada

Saco sus medicinas y se las tomo rápido bajo la atenta mirada de Marley

M: estas bien? – pregunto tímida la chica al ver como Quinn tomaba sus medicamentos

Q: si claro, solo tuve un pequeño accidente hace un tiempo – dijo sin darle mucha importancia

M: enserio? Y estas bien? Que te paso? – pregunto un poco menos nerviosa

Q: no lo sabías? Creí que todo el mundo ya lo sabía –

M: b-bueno es que yo no hablo mucho con los demás – volvió el nerviosismo

Q: ya que no lo sabes te lo diré – dijo regalándole una sonrisa – hace un tiempo tuve un accidente en mi auto y me di un buen golpe en la cabeza y perdí la memoria – le dio un resumen de lo sucedido

M: perdiste la memoria? – pregunto impactada

Q: si, pero no, quiero decir fue una pérdida parcial, solo olvide los 2 últimos años –

M: woow eso es extraño y a la vez trágico –

Q: si podría haber sido peor, por lo menos recuerdo a mamá y a algunos amigos – dijo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa

M: por eso me saludaste hace días atrás? – la rubia asintió – lo siento de verdad lo siento yo no sabía nada de esto – dijo avergonzada

Q: tranquila si, no pasa nada, tú no sabia –

M: de verdad lo siento – dijo con la cabeza agachada

Q: deja de decir eso, además yo debería pedirte perdón a ti, al parecer no era la chica mas simpática de este lugar y contigo no fue la excepción –

M: pero al parecer has cambiado –

Q: mmm no se si es un cambio, la verdad creo que actuaba como idiota todo este tiempo para caerle bien a gente que no recuerdo y tampoco la quiero recordar – Marley solo sonrió asintiendo y la rubia solo le regalo una sonrisa encantadora

Q: no eres muy conversadora verdad? –

M: la verdad no y aun me parece extraño todo esto –

La conversación de las chicas termino abruptamente por el sonido de una bandeja cayendo y las estrepitosas risas de todo el comedor. En el suelo un gigante chico estaba aun desorientado y lleno de comida y refresco por todos lados, cuando la rubia enfoco sus ojos en lo que pasaba solo distinguió a Finn en el piso, todos los chicos del comedor riendo y 4 chicos riéndose frente a el

Effie: uuuuuy el gigante tuvo mal aterrizaje – dijo burlándose de el

Tea: no te preocupes sus enormes pechos amortiguaron la caída – dijo provocando risas mas fuertes por todo el lugar

F: que les pasa malditas idiotas – dijo lanzándoles la bandeja

Tea: hay babosa gorda parece que te gusta golpear chicas – dijo esquivando la bandeja

Effie: tanto te gusto golpear a la rubia que quieres seguir con nosotras –

F: cállense estúpidas zorras – dijo levantándose nervioso, lanzándole pequeñas miradas a Rachel que lo miraba desconcertada por lo ultimo dicho

Tea: te da miedo que se enteren de lo que hiciste, willy – cuando termino de decir el apodo de escucho la carcajada proveniente de la mesa de los glee

San: lo siento – dijo Santana, Tea solo le dio un giño y una sonrisa

F: ya lárguense y dejen de decir tonterías - dijo dándole un empujón a Tea que poco se movió por la acción del chico

Fred: cuidado con quine tocas niñato – le dice poniéndose delante de las chicas junto a Cook

Cook: cuida tu sombra idiota, nadie toca a uno de los nuestros y queda bien parado – le dice apuntando la cara de Finn

Effie: ya vámonos se nos pegara el olor a ballena idiota – dijo comenzando a retirarse del lugar

La rubia solo miraba el espectáculo de los chicos son decir nada, ni moverse, solo vio como sus amigos se iban de la cafetería y como Finn se limpiaba los restos de comida que tenia pegados por toda su ropa, como comienza a caminar para salir del lugar y como Rachel se levantaba para seguirlo.

Rachel por otra parte se levanto cuando vio a su novio caminar fuera del lugar, quería una buena explicación de todo lo que habían dicho esos chicos

R: Finn, Finn espera – dijo llegando al lado del chico

F: que quieres Rachel? – dijo limpiándose y claramente enfadado

R: que quisieron decir esos chicos ahí adentro? –

F: no se de que hablas, esos idiotas solo dicen estupideces –

R: a quien golpeaste Finn? Y porque ahora esos chicos estas en contra de ti? – dijo enfadada

F: porque son estúpidos! Yo no hice nada! Déjame tranquilo – dijo gritándole y yéndose de ahí

La rubia después de unos minutos del incidente se fue de la mesa despidiéndose de Marley, se dirigió directo a donde sus amigos estarían "bajo las gradas" camino al lugar tenía que pasar por los pasillos del instituto maldiciéndose internamente por tener que pasar frente a Rachel que aun miraba como Finn se alejaba del lugar, quiso pasar lo mas rápido que pudo y lo hiso pero pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de la morena sobre ella, cuando llego al lugar de sus amigos no fue una sorpresa verlos fumando y tomando una que otra cerveza

Q: hola chicos – dijo al llegar

Hola rubia – respondieron casi todos a la ver y algunos solo movieron la cabeza como ya le era costumbre

Max: hola Q como sigue todo – dijo levantándose y dándole una abrazo

Q: estoy bien, como sigues tu – dijo refiriéndose a los golpes que el chico también recibió

Max: estaré bien, no fueron nada – dijo llevando a la rubia al sofá

Q: adoro este sofá – dijo acomodándose y haciendo reír a los demás

Lindo show chicos – llego diciendo Katie con Emily y Naomi detrás de ella

Nao: lindo moretón – le dijo a Quinn

Q: si… me hace ver ruda – dijo provocando carcajadas en los demás

Mich: me gusta esta chica – le dijo a los demás que aun reían

Q: chicos que fue eso del comedor? – les pregunto cuando las risas cesaron

Eff: solo le dábamos una pequeña advertencia al grandote –

Q: que piensan hacerle? – pregunto interesada

Tea: aun no sabemos pero no será nada pequeño – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Cook: no estas asustada de los que le aremos? - Pregunto interesado

Q: la verdad no, se merece una buena paliza – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Em: eso será poco para lo que le aremos – dijo prendiendo un cigarro

Q: no lo mataran verdad? – pregunto un poco asustada

Mich: claro que no! Quién crees que somos – dijo con una sonrisa divertida

Q: bueno yo, la verdad es que eh escuchado mucho sobre ustedes pero no creí ninguna, no me parecen malas personas –

Fred: deberías creer algunas, pero no somos asesinos o algo por el estilo –

Q: no creí nada de lo que escuche, ustedes son geniales, me agradan además me han defendido y les estoy agradecida por eso –

Max: es lo que los amigos hacen – dijo abrazándola y dándole una cerveza

Q: jamás eh tomado – dice mirando la cerveza en su mano

Kat: si que los has hecho y no te diré cuanto – dijo levantando su cerveza en un salud

Q: mmm bueno solo es una – dijo abriéndola y tomando el primer sorbo, solo hiso un gesto de desagrado y ya el segundo no pareció tan malo. Lo que quedaba de recreo se la paso con sus nuevos amigos bromeando y pasando hasta que sonó la campana y todos se dirigieron a sus clases y algunos se fueron quien sabe donde.

Solo quedaba una clase para la hora del glee club al cual no asistiría porque su madre la iría a buscar para ir a la consulta con Hiram.


	14. Chapter 14

La hora paso lenta como la mayoría de todas las clases del día, hasta que su madre llego por ella

J: hola Quinnie – dijo cuando Q subió al asiento del copiloto

Q: hola ma – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

J: como fue el día? –

Q: aburrido… - dijo restándole importancia y durante el camino al consultorio fueron hablando cosas banales, al llegar el Dr. Berry las hiso pasar de inmediato a las dos a su consulta

H: buenas tardes Judy, Quinn como se encuentran? – pregunto lo mas profesional que pudo

J: bastante bien, Quinn solo se ha metido en un par de problemas – dijo apuntando el ojo morado de Quinn

H: oh por Dios, con quien te peleaste? – le pregunto viendo en ojo de la rubia de mas cerca

Q: no es nada solo me caí – Hiram solo la miro de forma extraña sin creerle nada

H: esta bien, te daré una crema para eso, se te ira lo morado mas rápido –

Q: gracias –

H: como te has sentido? Algún dolor de cabeza? Algo fuera de lo normal? –

Q: no, nada todo a estado bien –

H: eh estado revisando las radiografías y los demás exámenes que te hemos hecho y no tienes ninguna anomalía, tampoco machas en las placas o algo fuera de lo normal –

J: pero eso es muy bueno verdad? –

H: si claro que es bueno, pero también quiere decir que la amnesia de Quinn es algo psicológico, se debe al gran trauma que le provoco el accidente o algo que bloquea tus recuerdos –

Q: eso quiere decir que volveré a recordar todo? –

H: quizás si o quizás no, eso depende de que tan grande sea el trauma y también de cuanto empeño le pongas de tu parte – la rubia solo asentía a lo que Hiram le explicaba

H: también puedes dejar de tomar los medicamentos que te di, ya estas bien físicamente –

Q: ya puedo hacer fuerza y ejercicios? – pregunto interesada

H: si, si puedes pero comienza suave, quizás en alguna oportunidad puedas tener algún mareo pero eso es normal, por el tiempo que no has hecho ninguna actividad física –

Q: genial – dijo contenta y entusiasmada

La consulta siguió por unos 20 minutos mas indicándole a Quinn todo lo que tenia que hacer, la rubia debía comenzar a ver a un psicólogo para seguir un tratamiento para poder recobrar la memoria (cosa que no era segura). Al salir de la consulta se dirigieron directo a su casa donde esperaría a Santana para comenzar con sus clases de manejo.

Quinn estaba ansiosa por comenzar con sus clases , se asomaba cada 2 minutos a la ventana a ver si Santana llegaba, ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que la clase del glee club había terminado y ya no debía tardar en llegar

S: hola rubia – llegaba al lado del auto donde Quinn se encontraba

Q: por fin llegas, ya no quiero esperar mas – dijo emocionada

S: tranquila, primero debes relajarte así que daremos unas vueltas por ahí y buscaremos un lugar donde puedas manejar – Quinn le dio las llaves y subieron al auto, Santana disfrutaba cada cosa del auto antes de comenzar a andar

S: oh por Dios esto es genial – dijo cuando ya ponía el auto en marcha, dieron vueltas por la ciudad mientras buscaban un lugar donde la rubia pudiera tomar sus primeras clases

S: creo que este lugar esta bien – dijo después de 30 minutos de dar vueltas hasta encontrar un estacionamiento vacio, paro el auto y cambiaron de lugar

S: me viste como lo hice mientras debamos vueltas? – le pregunto

Q: si, no parece tan difícil –

S: no lo es, solo debes estar relajada, primero enciende el auto – le iba indicando mientras la rubia obedecía

S: ahora pisa el embriague de a poco mientras vas pisando el acelerador – termino de decir mientas Quinn hacia lo indicado. El primer arranque dio un gran salto pero nada que no pudiera controlar, la primera vuelta no fue la mejor de la rubia, pero entre mas vueltas al lugar mejor lo hacia

S: vas muy bien Q parece que esto no lo has olvidado – le dijo con una gran sonrisa y felicitándola por como lo hacía, porque pese a todo lo pasado parece que el instinto de la rubia al manejar aun estaba hay y su forma de hacerlo lo demostraba

Q: esto es genial, tampoco en tan difícil –

S: si, pero no te emociones aun debes practicar mucho mas –

Q: ya lo sé, no me confiare –

S: este auto es genial, me dejaras correrlo alguna ves? –

Q: qué? Estás loca, puedes matarte –

S: oh vamos Q se que jamás los aras correr y me debes un favor por esto – dijo sacando su lado chantajista

Q: lo pensare – dijo terminando el terminado el tema y quedando en silencio por unos minutos

S: y la enana sigue enojada? –

Q: no lo se, supongo que si – dijo con tristeza en su vos

S: la enana es idiota, porque no le explicas todo? –

Q: y que quieres que le diga? –

S: no lo se, la verdad? – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Q: estas loca! Y que le diré "hola Rach, sabes yo jamás e estado enamorada de Finn, de quien estoy enamorada es de ti, solo que tu mal interpretaste las cosas" – respondió con sarcasmo

S: espera… dijiste enamorada? Woow rubia yo solo creía que te gustaba – dijo riéndose de la rubia

Q: ya cállate, me desconcentras – le dijo avergonzada

S: hay querida Quinn estas hasta el cuello –

Luego de unas cuantas horas Santana tuvo que volver a su casa y dejo a la rubia en la suya, la clase de manejo estuvo bastante bien, Quinn conducía bien aunque todavía no estaba lista para hacerlo sola

Al llegar a casa una sonriente y cariñosa Judy la recibía, la esperaba con la cena lista, cosa que la rubia agradeció porque tenia mucha hambre, pero ver a su madre tan feliz le parecía sospechoso, pero lo dejo pasar, si algo le pasaba a su madre quería que ella se lo dijera porque quiere no porque se siente obligada

La mañana llego con la misma rutina de siempre al igual que los siguientes días , una semana nueva comenzaba para Rachel, luego de hacer su rutina de ejercicios y arreglarse bajo a desayunar con sus padres

L: hola princesa – dijo al verla llegar a la cocina

R: hola papi –

H: buenos días – llegaba con su buen humor saludando a los dos con un beso

R: hola papá –

H: porque ese ánimo princesa? – le pregunto al ver el desgano de su hija

R: nada, solo dormí mal –

H: y eso porque? Hay algo que te preocupa? –

R: nada, no lo se, creo que nada –

H: ya pasara ya veras – dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora – y ya te arreglaste con Quinn? – le pregunto sorprendiendo a la morena que comenzó a toser el jugo que tomaba

R: como sabes que estamos peleadas? – dijo con la vos entrecortada

H: Judy me lo dijo el otro día, cuando cancelo la consulta de Quinn –

R: entiendo – dijo bajando la mirada a su desayuno

H: y? –

R: y que? –

H: se arreglaron? –

R: no –

H: y que paso? –

R: nada! – dijo mas fuerte de lo que pretendía

L: Rachel respeta a tu padre – le dijo en reprimenda

R: lo siento – dijo avergonzada

H: cuando quieras contarnos aquí estaremos para escucharte – la morena solo asintió sin decir nada mas durante todo el desayuno, al salir apenas se despidió de sus padres y se fue a un nuevo día de clases

Hola Rach – dijo Kurt al verla entrar al instituto

R: hola Kurt –

K: porque ese animo? – pregunto al verla tan desanimada

R: no lo se, creo que hoy no será mi día –

K: cambia ese animo chica, donde quedo esa Rachel positiva que siempre sonríe –

R: quedo dormida en casa – dijo en su casillero sacando sus cosas

K: definitivamente hoy andas de malas – dijo sin darle importancia y limpiándose las uñas apoyado en los casilleros del lado. Rachel solo continúo con su trabajo de ordenar su casillero hasta que escucho a Kurt otra vez

Oh por Dios – dijo con la expresión de su cara asombrada

R: que paso? – dijo viendo hacia donde el chico miraba

La vista de la morena quedo colgada a lo que veía frente a ella, entraba una rubia totalmente diferente a la semana anterior, igual de hermosa solo que ahora llevaba su cabello corto en una melena desordenada dándole un aspecto salvaje y sexy, vestida con un skinny jeans negro, convers, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos lentes tipo aviador que le daban un look bastante salvaje y rockero, seguida por dos chicas guapas que le hacían compañía

K: cuando paso eso? – dijo impresionado – debo de admitir que se ve bastante sexy – dijo aun mirándola

R: si sexy – dijo aun pegada a la imagen de la rubia

K: aun no hablas con ella? – pregunto mirando a la morena

R: mhmmn – le respondió aun sin salir de su estupor y aun mirando a la rubia

K: Rachel! – le dio un grito llamando la atención de la mitad de los estudiantes que se encontraban en aquel pasillo, también la de la rubia que estaba en su casillero que al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada fija de la morena en ella

R: que? Porque gritas? – dijo cuando desvió la mirada al ser descubierta por Quinn

K: porque no me haces caso –

R: lo siento que decías? -

K: que si aun no has hablado con ella? –

R: no, no tengo nada que hablar con ella, todo ya esta bastante claro – dijo seria

K: yo aun no creo que a Quinn le guste Finn, es mas estoy casi seguro que desde que tuvo el accidente esa rubia – dijo apuntándola disimuladamente – se cambio de vereda –

R: que dices? Estas loco Kurt –

K: yo solo dijo Rach, solo hay que observarla un poco para darse cuenta –

R: yo escuche bastante claro lo que le decía a Santana en el baño, asique no me engañara por un tonto cambio de look –

K: como digas, pero me darás la razón cuando ande de la mano con alguna chica por estos pasillos –

R: no quiero seguir escuchando tonterías, me voy nos vemos después – dijo bastante irritada


	15. Chapter 15

Mientas se producía esta conversación, en el estacionamiento llegaba un grupo de chicos en una camioneta, todos con grandes vasos de refresco de diferentes colores. Al bajar todos se miraron entre si y siguieron caminando hasta encontrar su objetivo, una camioneta bastante fea y al lado un grupo de futbolistas

Que mierda! – grito Finn asustado al escuchar los estruendos de los vasos pegando de lleno contra el parabrisas de su camioneta

Que les pasa idiotas! – les grito enojado acercándose al grupo de chicos

Max: que algún problema gigante – le dijo Maxxie

F: les vamos a romper la cara malditos idiotas – les dijo con una estúpida sonrisa de superioridad

Eff: les vamos? Tu y quien mas? – dijo riéndose en la cara del chico

F: si idiotas yo y mis… - dejo la oración en el aire al mirar a su espalda y ver que estaba solo y una gran cantidad de estudiantes lo miraba burlándose de el

Max: decías algo – dijo ahora Maxxie con superioridad

F: ya te rompí la cara una vez y sin ayuda – dijo tirando un golpe al aire, sin ni siquiera rosar al rubio

Max: esa vez solo tuviste suerte idiota – dijo y le devolvió el golpe dándole justo en la mandíbula, a esta altura ya estaban la mitad de los alumnos de todo el instituto rodeándolos.

La morena salía del baño y todos los estudiantes corrían por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento y ella miraba sin entender nada

R: oye que pasa? – le pregunto a una chica que pasaba

X: hay pelea afuera, le están dando una paliza a Hudson – termino de decir y volvió a correr a la salida

R: a Finn? – se pregunto a ella misma en voz alta y también fue a donde todos iban, cuando llego al estacionamiento se hiso lugar para pasar hasta llegar donde tenia vista panorámica, hay pudo ver a su novio con una línea de sangre corriendo por su boca y al otro chico con una sonrisa burlona. Cuando se iba acercando a ayudar a su novio y detener esta estúpida pelea alguien la sostuvo de la cintura y la jalo hasta su lugar de nuevo

R: pero que… - dijo mientras miraba a la persona – suéltame Britt –

B: lo siento Rach pero no lo haré – dijo seria, lo que le pareció raro en Brittany

R: suéltame debo detener esto – dijo intentando soltarse

B: a mi tampoco me gusta la violencia Rach, pero esta vez Finn se lo merece –

R: de que hablas Brittany? – le dijo mas interesada en la rubia que en su novio que intentaba golpear al otro chico sin ningún éxito

B: no me corresponde a mi decírtelo –

Mientras tanto en la pelea…

Max: no te cansas de ser golpeado Hudson? – le pregunto esquivando otro de los fallidos intentos de Finn

F: vete al demonio marica –

Max: marica? – Preguntó con sarcasmo – si soy un "marica" pero yo no golpeo a chicas indefensas idiota – la morena solo escuchaba y veía lo que pasaba

F: esa estúpida zorra se lo merecía y lo volvería hacer - dijo tirando un golpe y dándole en el estomago a Maxxie por primera vez – ya no eres tan bueno marica – dijo con sorna

Max: eso es lo mejor que tienes? Incluso mi hermana pequeña golpea mas fuerte que tu – dijo al recuperar la postura riéndose del otro chico. El grandote tiro otro golpe, fallando en el cálculo y la fuerza paso de largo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, en ese instante Maxxie lo golpeo en la cara tirándolo completamente al suelo y dejándolo ahí

Max: eso es para que no vuelvas a acercarte a ninguno de nosotros y tampoco a Quinn, si la vuelves a tocar o incluso a estar cerca de ella esto solo será un regalo comparado con lo que te are – fue lo ultimo que le dijo para luego retirarse del lugar.

La morena veía como se dispersaba la multitud y miraba a Finn fijamente mientras este se quejaba en el suelo

R: tu golpeaste a Quinn – le dijo en tono de afirmación mas que de pregunta

F: ahora no Rachel – le contesto en el suelo

R: tu fuiste y ese fue el chico que supuestamente "te ataco sin razón" – dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo, por fin la morena lograba atar todos los cabos

F: el se metió donde no debía, el problema era con Quinn, el no debió meterse –

R: porque mierda golpeaste a Quinn?! Eres idiota o que –

F: se lo merecía por idiota! – grito – ella te hiso llorar y no lo iba a permitir –

R: y solo por una estupidez como esa tu golpeas a una chica? Y a una chica! – grito lo ultimo dándole mas énfasis – tu también me has hecho llorar miles de veces y nadie te golpea por eso! Acaso no viste como le dejaste la cara! Eres idiota Finn? Como puedes ser tan estúpido y animal – le dijo cada vez mas furiosa y dejándolo solo. Camino dentro del instituto furiosa casi fuera de si, necesitaba calmarse, fue directo al baño y para su mala suerte se encontró lo que menos esperaba y necesitaba

Huy enana porque esa cara –

R: no molestes Santana –

S: que? No te gusto el show que dio el tonto de tu novio –

R: tu lo sabias verdad, tu sabias que fue Finn el que golpeo a Quinn verdad?! - le grito con lagrimas en sus ojos

S: primero que nada Berry no me vuelvas a gritar! – y segundo si lo sabía, Quinn me lo dijo el día que paso –

R: porque no me lo dijiste? – pregunto con lagrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas

S: y para que? Para que fueras con tu tonto novio y te dijera un montón de mentiras que tu obviamente le ibas a creer – la morena solo se mantuvo en silencio porque sabía que lo que Santana decía era verdad

S: enserio Berry no entiendo que le vez a ese animal que tienes por novio, alejaste a Quinn de ti por el, perdiste su amistad, perdiste todo el cariño que ella sentía por ti y porque eh? Dime! No! Cállate – le dijo cuando vio que Rachel iba a decir algo – todo eso lo perdiste por idiota y también por escuchar conversaciones ajenas! Si creer que no te vi? – le dijo al ver la cara sorprendida de Rachel – pero lo que mas me sorprende es que ni siquiera entendiste ni una palabra de lo que escuchaste, como eres tan estúpida de creer que alguien puede enamorarse de alguien como Finn y menos Quinn! La que te demostró con actos cuanto te quería y tu te encargaste de arruinarlo todo asique ahora no llores que de nada sirve y tampoco se te ocurra buscarla que esta mil veces mejor lejos de ti – dijo con rabia dirigiéndose a la puerta

R: porque dices todo esto? Yo se que solo lo haces para hacerme sufrir –

S: enserio Berry? Sufrir? Y tu te preocupaste de cuanto sufrió Quinn por todo lo que le dijiste? Tu no fuiste la que la vio llorar después de todo lo que le gritaste en ese pasillo, acaso no pensaste en que en ese minuto tu rompiste a esa Quinn con la que compartiste después de que salió del hospital, tu rompiste a esa Quinn que lo único que hacia era preocuparse por ti y destrozar a esa Quinn inocente y pura que aun creía que tenia 14 años, aun no entiendes que esa Quinn ya no es la estúpida animadora que te hacia la vida imposible, eres tan estúpida que creíste que se enamoro de Finn, acaso dijo su nombre mientras me decía que tenia miedo de perderte, que no quería arruinar las cosas contigo y que eras importante para ella, alguna vez escuchaste el nombre de Finn? –

R: no – dijo en voz baja llorando cada vez mas fuerte

S: en serio Rachel no se si eres idiota o tanto miedo te da asimilar las cosas – dijo esto ultimo y salió del baño dejando a la morena sola y echa un mar de lagrimas, Rachel salió corriendo del baño directo a su auto y ahí lloro todo lo que mas pudo hasta calmarse e irse a casa.

…

Mientras tanto bajo las gradas una solitaria rubia se encontraba recostada en el cómodo sofá disfrutando de un cigarrillo, preguntándose donde estarán sus amigos, era extraño llegar al lugar y no encontrar a ninguno de ellos ahí, simplemente se digno a pasar el rato en soledad, el sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, era un mensaje se Santana

**Pelea en estacionamiento deberías venir S **–

En realidad estaba tan cómoda en el sofá que no hiso ni el impulso en moverse, que mas da que algún idiota estuviera peleando, no era nada fuera de lo común que algunos chicos armaran peleas solo para demostrar cual era mas fuerte.

Luego de varios minutos comenzó a escuchar las voces de sus amigos que se acercaban, las primeras en apareces eran las chicas

Kat: hola Q – la pelirroja había cambiado su actitud completamente con la rubia, ahora eran buenas amigas como con todos los demás

Eff-Mich: hola rubia – decían a la vez

Na-Em: hola – saludaban también

Q: hola chicos, que hay? – preguntaba sentándose para darle lugar a los demás

Hola rubia – saludaban los chicos que llegaba al lugar

Max: hola Q! que hay? – dijo sentándose al lado de Q

Q: hola Max, donde estaban? Creí que estarían aquí –

Max: tuvimos un altercado en el estacionamiento –

Mich: si rubita, este macho que vez aquí hiso papilla al idiota futbolista – dijo riendo

Q: ustedes eran los de la pelea –

Fred: si, nuestro Maxxie le dio una paliza a Hudson –

Em: ese idiota será el hazme reír de todo lima –

Tea: además se quedo sin novia – dijo que llegaba al lugar riéndose

Q: espera, que dijiste? – lo ultimo si le llamo la atención

Tea: si rubita, al parecer su novia se entero de que el te golpeo y le grito un montón de idioteces – dijo sentándose – no entendí mucho porque si que habla rápido esa chica – la rubia solo sonrió ante el ultimo comentario.

Los demás siguieron conversando pero Quinn solo se quedo pensando en la morena hasta que toco la campana para entrar a clases.

La campana sonó y la rubia tomo sus cosas para ir a la cafetería, en el pasillo se encontró a Finn saliendo de la enfermería, el chico solo le envió una mirada llena de rencor pero la rubia apenas lo registro y siguió con su camino, al entrar a la cafetería su mirada se fue automáticamente a la mesa de los gleek, pero la morena no se encontraba en su lugar de siempre, se fue a sentar a la mesa de Marley que hoy extrañamente estaba acompañada

Q: hola – les dijo a los dos que se encontraban en la mesa

M: hola Q mira te quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo, el es Wade –

W: hola Quinn es un gusto conocerte, Marley habla mucho de ti –

Q: el gusto es mío – le contesto al chico y siguieron una agradable platica durante lo que duro el desayuno, después cada uno se retiro a sus clases.


End file.
